The next generation of Hogwarts!
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: AU: 12 years have passed since Voldemorts downfall. The children of the Trio and friends set out for Hogwarts. Ron and Harry haven't seen Hermione in years, But with a new dark force growing, how will their children cope in these dark times? HGDM
1. You're married to WHO?

**The Next Generation of Hogwarts!**

_**Well Hello Dear Readers. What is this you say? Returning to a fic you left unfinished years ago? Well yes, 'sheepish dance on one foot'. I'm sifting through everything I've got at the moment, and will try to correct grammar and just plain bad writing. Obviously this little venture started out as fanon, but now all the books are out I'd have to say it's just plain AU, or at least after fourth year. It is Hermione/Draco, so be warned! That being said, please read and review, as that'll make updates more likely! Many Thanks!**_

**Chapter 1: You're married to who?**

_Hermione's POV_

'Harry, Ron,' I called hesitantly, pushing through the crowds and holding my hand up in a sheepish wave. I slipped through the throng of children and their parents on Platform Nine and Three Quarters to greet my friends, who I have not seen in years.

Ron smiled his wide grin, and the knot I'd been holding in my stomach disappeared. This wasn't going to be hard.

'Hey, Hermione. Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages and…' he paused, seeing my two children peering up at him confusedly, 'it looks like you've been busy. He laughed good-naturedly, as if nothing had changed.

'Yeah Hermione, we never thought we'd see you back here of all places,' laughed Harry. 'We were certain that you were a career woman. No time for kids and all that.'

'Oh, I am,' I replied. 'I can see you two have been busy yourselves,' I gestured to the five children standing with them.

Ron looked down at the children, puzzled, and then gave a laugh. 'What? No Hermione, Luna and I only have one kid, Harry has been busier with two.'

'So what about…'

'Sirius and Alice?' grinned Harry, hands clasped on the shoulders of the two children left unaccounted for.

'Err…yes…who are their parents?'

'Well, Sirius is Remus and Tonks' eldest, and Alice is Neville and Hannah's daughter.'

I smiled at the two youngsters, a twinge in my heart at the mention of Alice, who I knew had to be named after Nevilles mother, who died in the second war, in the raid on St Mungo's.'

'Tonks is at home with the baby, but Neville, Hannah and Remus are working, and of course Ron and I had to bring James, Lily and Severus here so naturally we offered to bring them.'

'Ron, you named your child after Professor Snape?' I asked stupidly. Not without reason though, because for years Harry and Ron hated that man.

'Oh,' frowned Ron, 'Well Luna and I thought that after all he did helping the Order, especially saving Ginny's life in the St Mungo's raid, well…we were grateful, to say the least.'

I felt overwhelmed, and terribly sad that I'd lost contact with my friends. All of the emotion flooded to me and I spluttered an apology. 'I'm so sorry. Harry, Ron, I let everything else come before you two; I have hardly talked to you since we left Hogwarts. I didn't even stop to realise that I was missing out on so much, I don't even remember who survived the war, or who was good. Severus Snape, really? I suppose it got lost with all the other information I was taking in, NEWTS and the potion for the Horcruxes, and then …'

'Having kids?' Harry supplied, putting his arm around me in support. 'Don't worry about it Hermione, we all knew you'd find your feet eventually.'

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. They still cared for me, and they didn't even know the worst of it yet, they were going to kill me when they realised the truth behind my absence. Work was part of it yes, but I'd quit SPEW a while ago to stay at home with my children, but now my darling girls are leaving, I'm starting a new job, Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts, and life is changing.

With five minutes until the train left, Harry, Ron and I checked all the trunks were securely locked and after Alice, Sirius, Lily, James and Severus had boarded the train I turned to my children and gave them a quick introduction to their 'Uncle's Ron and Harry.'

'Aw Hermione,' scolded Ron, 'you're making us feel old. Harry and I uncles to…' he broke off, incredulous.'

'To what Ron?'

'We don't even know their names,'

'Oh,' I sighed in relief, 'Harry, Ron, I'd like you to meet my two beautiful children. Well you can ask them their names, they won't bite.'

Harry snickered while Ron sent Hermione a glare and turned to the girls, 'Hello there, what are your names?' Ron asked kindly.

My girls are identical, both white blonde, pale, thin and tall, with big round eyes and thankfully, no buck teeth. There was only one way to tell them apart, their eye colour. One has my amber eyes and the other a curious silvery grey. Well, curious if you are Harry and Ron.

The twins looked up at Harry and Ron suspiciously, and then questioned me. 'Is it Potter and Weasley, mother?'

I was exasperated. I had told their father not to call Ron and Harry by their surnames, but to no avail. 'Girls,' I explained, 'this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, my two very best friends from school.'

The girls nodded to each other, and beamed up at my two oldest friends. 'Hello Uncle Ronald and Uncle Harry, our names are Sage and Scarlet Malfoy.'

Silence struck momentarily.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened as they looked from me to my two children.

Harry broke the silence as the whistle blew, 'Well Sage and Scarlet, Uncle Ron and I wish you a great time at Hogwarts, but unless you want to miss the train, you'd better run!' He grinned cheerfully and waved them off after they had kissed me goodbye, and shouted at me to kiss their father goodbye too.

'Bye!' they sang before wandering up the train to find a compartment with Alice, Sirius, Lily, James and Severus.

'Err…' I began awkwardly after waving the train off, 'I never really had the chance to tell you. I always thought I'd tell you straight away, but we became so distant and I never got round to it.'

'Never get round to it? Hermione! How could you forget to tell us something like this? This is Malfoy we're talking about. Malfoy!' Ron exclaimed,' how could you have kids with someone like that? How could anyone even want to be Mrs…' he froze, suddenly looking livid and glaring at my simple wedding ring.

'You two aren't …married?'

And then I was angry. How could he say that? Draco is my husband, the father of my children, and they boys may have their issues but that's way in the past. I exhaled, _count to ten_, I told myself. _Be strong Granger, damnit, Malfoy_.I opened my eyes slowly to face them.

'Yes Ron, Draco and I are married, shortly before the girls were born, when you and Harry were in Auror training in Europe. Blaise was our best man, and Ginny was our maid of honour, she was the only one I kept in touch with.'

Harry gaped.

'Ginny? My Ginny? She knew!' asked Harry, 'how could she not tell us? How could you not tell us Hermione? We would have wanted to be there, Malfoy or no Malfoy, we would have wanted to see our best friends big day regardless.'

'Did someone say Malfoy?' came Draco's jovial voice from the crowds.

'Draco,' I called, 'Draco dear, we are over here.'

Draco swept in magnificently, kissing me on the cheek and taking me from the glares of my friends. 'Darling, I've just been with Blaise, Little Xavier is in third year and Blaise and I were telling him about Hogsmeade.'

I snorted, Xavier was hardly little, he was in his third year and he already looked around the size of Dudley Dursley at that age.

'That's quite alright; I was just catching up with Harry and Ron.'

'Yeah Malfoy,' Ron interrupted roughly, 'and I want to know what spell you have her under.'

Draco chuckled and Harry froze, shooting me glance which told me he didn't agree with Ron.

'I assure you Weasley; I have Hermione under no spell nor potion.'

_Oh dear, _I thought miserably, _time for an intervention_.

'Ron, how dare you say that, I know we've been out of contact for a while, but really? This is not the time for silly schoolboy disputes.'

Ron started to argue, 'But…'

'But nothing Ron. After all these years I have come to face you, all I can ask is for your acceptance of Draco as my husband and the father of my children. If you deny me this, then I'm afraid our friendship will cease to exist, you either accept Draco or you don't, but Draco and I are married, I love him, and we come as a package.'

Harry, sensing danger looked from me to Draco, and rolled his eyes, finally realising what Ron just couldn't.  
'Ron, I don't have a problem with Malfoy, ah, Draco.' He turned to me, 'Hermione, in our seventh year, I always wondered how close you both were when you two were working on that potion which destroyed the Horcruxes. Then earlier, your daughters silky blonde hair, gave me a slight clue, and Sage has Draco's eyes, and of course their names, Sage as in green for Slytherin, and Scarlet for red, Gryffindor.' Harry grinned, 'It's kind of obvious really, I can't believe I never thought about this before, I mean I saw Draco on the platform earlier, and now after seeing your girls, well, I'm surprised, but not in a bad way,' he spoke, pondering his thoughts and holding out a hand for Draco to shake.

'Thanks Pot- Harry,' said Draco, gripping Harry's hand firmly into a friendly shake and raising his brow pointedly at Ron_._

'Well,' moaned Ron in defeat, 'If Malfoy makes you happy, then I'll accept him, but if he does anything to hurt you, then I will tear him apart.'

'Thats fair,' agreed Draco, 'but lets bear in mind, that if you two ever upset her, I will give you boils in places you didn't even know existed.'

I was shocked. My boys, my three boys, were all making their peace for me.

'Oh guys,' I cried, pulling all three of the bewildered men into a hug and sniffling into their shoulders as the smoke billowed from the engine and the bright red train rattled off into the distance, pulling away my children to the far off place they would soon call home.

I leaned back, and braced myself for the last surprise of the day, something I'd hidden even from Draco. He knew I had a new job, but that I was teaching at Hogwarts, nobody knew. It wouldn't be that hard, easy even. I mean who wouldn't be happy to see their wife, or best friend shipped off to their old school to teach, and become head of her old house for a whole year.

I breathed, 'Ok boys, the thing is…'


	2. Making Accquaintances

**Chapter 2: Making Acquaintances **

'Oh hello,' smiled Sage Malfoy as she dragged her sister into the compartment where her parents friend's children were. 'Do you mind we if sit here?'

'Hey,' replied Alice brightly, 'sure you can. Come on you lot, make room.'

They all grumbled and budged and eventually all seven kids were settled in an uncomfortable silence.

Scarlet, not being as confident as her sister, nudged Sage who sighed and got the hint. _We aren't wanted here, please say something. _

'So…'began Sage, smiling and waving her hands to gain the attention of the compartment. 'What houses do you think you'll be sorted in?'

_Scarlet mentally rolled her eyes. She has to ask the most obvious question in the world, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one's children…Gryffindor! Neville Longbottoms daughter though? Father always said that Neville an idiot with the slight brave stupidity of a Gryffindor, but then mother would say Neville is brave- I guess Alice will be a mystery until the sorting. But Sirius Lupin, who is the spitting image of his dad, is bound to be a Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Lily and Severus…all Gryffindor, they are best friends, too bad mother never let us meet them before._

'Gryffindor definitely,' said James, nudging his sister Lily, who shook her long red hair and grinned, 'absolutely!'

'I'm hoping I'll get into Gryffindor too,' smiled Severus, ' mum was a Ravenclaw but I'm not nearly smart enough for that, 'Dad would kill me if I were in Hufflepuff, and I really am far too lazy for all that studying, so yeah, Gryffindor, fingers crossed.'

'Too right you are,' laughed Sirius Lupin, 'just like his dad Severus is, I on the other hand, don't really act like either of my parents, I hate studying like my dad and my mum is way too clumsy.' He smiled and paused, 'I'm a Gryffindor, definitely!'

They all looked to Alice who smiled and poked out her tongue, 'No idea actually, my dad was in Gryffindor, so I'd love to be one…but mum was a Hufflepuff, I think their actually betting on which house I'm in.'

The others chuckled and rounded onto Sage and Scarlet. 'So…' began Severus, 'how about you two? Any ideas on what house you're going to be in?'

'None whatsoever,' Sage sighed, 'Our mother was a Gryffindor so it could be there, but she was told that she'd do well in Ravenclaw and Scarlet is just like her. It could be either really.'

'What about your dad? What house was he in?' frowned James looking from twin to twin. 'Uh…' Sage began, not wanting to give the five people reason to instantly dislike her.

Scarlet was the one who finally spoke up, 'He was in Slytherin, our parents had this kind of forbidden relationship thing going on during the war. Our mother says he's changed, which I can't really give an opinion on because I didn't know him before, but if anything, and he'd kill me if he heard me saying this, I reckon he is a Gryffindor at heart, just... with spunk.'

The compartment was filled with silence, and after a few seconds, Scarlet was starting to doubt her choice to tell them about her father, until Sirius and Severus burst out laughing together. James and Lily sniggered and Alice chuckled softly to herself. Scarlet could hear Sage breathing a sigh of relief, and then grinned, 'But I'd like to be a Gryffindor.' Sage's eyes lit up and she beamed, 'me too, it sounds by far the best.'

They all started chatting together after this revelation and after a while they calmed down and Sirius shrieked, 'Oh no.' They all looked worriedly at him and Lily frowned while asking, 'Siri, what's wrong?'

'It's just, we don't stand a chance of getting onto the Quidditch team, not all seven of us, I bet there are already players and besides, first years never make the house-team.'

Scarlet and Severus laughed, but James and Lily interrupted.

'Excuse me? Our dad made the house-team in his first year, the youngest seeker in a century,' James smiled and Lily rolled her eyes, 'and,' she whispered, making everyone strain their ears to hear her, 'It was the first time he'd ever ridden a broom.' James flashed his eyes and smirked, 'and I suspect that we have all ridden brooms before, so that puts us one ahead.'

'Well, that and…' Scarlet added, smiling gently, 'I don't play Quidditch.'

'What?' shouted James, Lily, Sirius in union, 'How about you Sage?'

'Duh, of course I do.' Sage said rolling her eyes at the look of relief of her new friends. 'I d-don't either…' stuttered Alice, 'you know I don't, not after that time with the rememberall.' She shuddered, recounting the story of how her dad had told her to be careful on her new broom, telling her about his first time, breaking his wrist and having his rememberall taken. Then once he had gone, she had whacked her rememberall into a tree with a beaters bat and while flying up to get it, lost her balance and fell to the floor.

As the time passed by, the lady with the food trolley tottered by, and they all bought masses of sweets.

Sitting down, Sage chomped through some Cauldron cakes while Severus was picking out the Bertie Botts every Flavour beans he thought to be a good flavour.

Scarlet, James, lily and Sirius were swapping Chocolate Frog cards when Scarlet gave a squeal of excitement. 'What?' James and Sirius questioned.

'Oh look, I've got the Golden Trio, all three now. The set is said to be worth loads, all three are really rare.'

'Golden what?' Lily questioned, 'Do you mean the Great Golden Trio? Meaning my dad, Severus' dad and you mum?'

'Yes, look!' Scarlet pushed the cards into Lily's hands as she marvelled at her Dad, Uncle and 'good enough to be an' Aunt.

'Listen to this,' she smiled,

_'Harry James Potter, 1980-present. Son of James and Lily Potter, otherwise known as the boy who lived or the chosen one. Mr Potter is widely known to have defeated the dark wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named, twice. He remains the only wizard to have survived the killing curse. He is well known for his extensive work finding Death Eaters as head of the Auror Department. Mr Potter currently resides in England with his Wife Ginevra and their two children.' _The picture of Harry winked and hurried out of view, before they turned their attention to the other of the Golden Trio.

'_Ronald Weasley, 1980-present. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mr Weasley, along with Mr Potter and Miss Granger (now Mrs Malfoy) are what is widely known as the Golden Trio. Mr Weasley is well known for his hand in helping Mr Potter defeat he-who-must-not-be-named. He is well known for his love of chess, and being a fan of the Chudley Cannons and remarked upon as one of the greatest aurors of our time. Mr Weasley lives with his wife, Luna and their son.' _The picture of a tanned and freckled Ron sidled into view before giving a small wave and several bows. The cards soon lie on top of Harry's as all of their attention turned to the final member of the Golden Trio.

'_Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger), known affectionately as, "the brains of the Golden Trio." Mrs Malfoy, is widely known for her part in the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named. Mrs Malfoy, alongside her future husband, created a potion which destroyed You-Know-Who's Horcruxes. Mrs Malfoy is the founder of SPEW, and now teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she is also head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress. Mrs Malfoy resides in England with her husband and twin daughters.'_ The picture of Hermione refused to come into view, and even after some prodding and poking, mostly on Sirius' part, they gave up and settled the card on top of the other two.

'Oh no,' Scarlet breathed, looking up at her friends, who wore similarly shocked looks on their faces.

'Didn't you know?' James asked, handing back the three cards, 'I mean, that your mum is teaching here?'

Sage and Scarlet both shook their heads vigorously and groaned, 'I can't have my mother as a teacher,' Sage said.

'Why not?' asked Alice and Severus in confusion,  
'It'd be cool,' Sirius added.

'Our father won't want to be home alone, and I think I'd die of embarrassment, imagine if they kissed in the halls or something,' Scarlet sighed before looking out of the window.

The group shared an awkward look, but Scarlet had realised they were closer than they'd thought, 'Hey look, I think we are nearly there, let's put our robes on!'

After the kerfuffle of putting their robes on carefully over their normal clothes, (the girls pointedly refused to change with the boys there and made them leave the compartment while they put on their robes) the train started to slow down and finally came to a screeching halt. Leaving their trunks they joined the noisy crowds and left the train. They all stuck together and eventually Sage heard the calling voice, 'First Years, over 'ere, come on, First Years!'

James and Lily spun round and bound up to the calling voice, 'Hagrid!' they exclaimed happily, before waving to the others as they all set off towards the lake.

One boat ride later, and Severus looked very green, 'Never again,' he mumbled as they climbed out, 'that thing makes me sick, and I think I saw the squid.'

'Never mind that,' said Alice sternly, 'look at the castle, it's beautiful.'

Sage certainly agreed with that, it was beautiful, the turrets and windows glistening in the moonlight. A soft 'oh,' came from the children as they looked up at the castle for the first time.

They trudged up to the castle and stood inside the entrance hall; they could hear the other students, who were already in the next hall, which by judging the doors, would certainly be the great hall they had heard their parents talk about.

The old oak doors opened slightly and out slid a female professor, 'Oh,' Sage and Scarlet breathed as their mother stood before them, dressed in a set of maroon robes.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she began, smiling at the new first years, 'I am Professor Malfoy, and I am here to take you into the Great Hall. While at Hogwarts you will be split into four houses, these are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While here you house will be like your family, you triumphs will earn you points, while any misbehaviour will lose you points. At the end of the year the winning house will win the house cup, a worthy honour I assure you. So now please follow me, and let the sorting begin.'

**A/N: Hopefully that reads a little better now it'd updated. R+R people!**


	3. The Sorting

**Note: This Chapter is a mix of POV's, sorry about that, just try and keep up :-)**

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

Hermione led the bundle of nerves that was the first years through the great hall, past the house tables and up to the large teachers table at the front where she paused and smiled, indicating that they should look at the grubby, mouldy wizard's hat propped up on a three legged stool.

It wasn't until the hat opened it's 'mouth' that the Malfoy twins realised what was about to happen.

'A thousand years ago or so

When I was proud and new,

The founders four of this fine school

Sat down and thought it through.

They wanted to teach little ones

The noble art of magic,

They wanted to make learning fun

Yet Friendly and emphatic.

And yet united at this cause

The founders had a rift,

They argued till their faces blue

'bout whom they would admit

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll divide the school and admit who we please,'

Poor Hufflepuff she sadly asked, 'But what when we're deceased?'

Said Slytherin, 'We'll use the hat that lies on Godric's head.

Sighed Ravenclaw, 'Why didn't I think of that instead?'

As time went by the founders four

Gained virtues to their name

And so the houses of the school

Were like their founders brain

The Gryffindor's were noble ones,

Of Bravery and pride

The Ravenclaws they had their wit,

And knowledge was their prize

The Slytherin's were scheming ones,

Of old blood and cunning,

The Hufflepuff's were loyal and true,

They'd always come a' running

To this day forth the houses split

Have the same problems the founders hit

I've asked you all to stop this game

Of pride over your houses' name

And yet you squabble, as you do

And your children will follow through

I fear my job has come to be

The cause of evil in History

For if I had not split you up

Wouldn't you all be out of luck?

Nobody to bully, nobody to scare

You'd all be equals and wouldn't care

Yet Alas, Alek my job remains

With nothing better left to gain

Your trust will go as I sort you in,

So say goodbye to your nearest kin,

Welcome to Hogwarts, let the sorting begin!

Sage watched her mother's stunned face as she looked over to the headmistress who was smirking at the hats new song. She turned to the first years an announced, 'Now, when I call out your name you will come forth and sit on this stool placing the hat on your head, and when the hat call's out the name of the house you will belong to, you will take off the hat and go to join your new house table.

'Abercrombie, Ethan'

As Ethan rushed up towards the stool Sage took the opportunity to gaze around the hall, she could see which house table belonged to which and quickly scanned the Slytherin table in search of Xavier Zabini. When she found him staring moodily at the sorting hat she breathed in relief, maybe Xavier would be nice, stopping the Slytherin's from bullying her and her Gryffindor to-be (hopefully) friends. She was brought back to reality as the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF' and Ethan tottered happily away to his new table, soon after joined by Susannah Bones.

Another twin pair quite like Sage and Scarlet were up next, 'Boot, Tiffany' and her brother 'Boot, Thomas' were sorted eagerly into Ravenclaw followed by 'Brocklehurst, Randy.' Scarlet took the opportunity (while the hall was deafened by Ravenclaw cheers) to look up at the ceiling just like her mum had told her to the night before. It was, as Hermione had correctly described, the most enchanting thing at first sight, but always seemed to reflect the general mood of the students. Bewitched to look like the night sky, she remembered, (Hermione had made sure both her daughters had read Hogwarts: A history at least twice before they had started Hogwarts).

Scarlet bit her lip, what house would she be in? Slytherin? No, definitely not. Hufflepuff would be comfortable. Ravenclaw, perhaps? She certainly liked to learn, or Gryffindor like her mother, another maybe. But, she thought desperately, I don't want to disappoint Sage.

'Chang, Calixte' quickly sorted into Ravenclaw and Sage swore she saw a flicker of amazement in her mothers eyes but it was blinked away to disgust as 'Crabbe, Victoria' was sorted into Slytherin along with her twin (How many twins does one school want?)'Crabbe, Vinchenzo.'

Clutching her fists, Alice Longbottom wondered where she would go, her mother was a Hufflepuff, but she desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor like her dad. She didn't want to be separated from her friends and would be extremely disappointed if not chosen for the 'house of her dreams.'

'Finch-Fletchley, Joseph,' was sorted into Hufflepuff while another of the misfortunate Slytherin first years, 'Goyle, Giles, was sent to their utmost doom.

Alice was next, she walked up to the hat hesitantly but her fears were soon over as her silent chanting of 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor' seemed to have paid off and she sat down with the rest of the gold and red clad students.

Sirius quickly followed, stolling casually up to the hat he gave Alice a winning smile and a thumbs up and was grinning from ear to ear as after waiting momentarily, he too was sorted into Gryffindor.

'Mac-Millan, Ella' was next, instantly sorted into Hufflepuff meanwhile Scarlet looked up at her mother for support, yet her mother stood smirking at the scroll of names she held and called 'McLaggen, Abigail.' Scarlet failed to see what her mother found amusing but by the look on her mother's face as the girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, it was very, very funny. Suddenly her mother's face turned a stony grey and Scarlet bit her lip, trying to work out why her mother looked so tense.

Hang on, she realised, McLaggen is an M which means next is_…_

'Malfoy, Sage,'

Sage walked slowly but surely up to the battered hat now half hanging off the chair, she donned it and felt her mind racing as she heard a little voice in her ear.

'_A Malfoy eh? Well I know where I'd usually put you. Let me see, is that bravery? Oh yes, and loyalty, and you aren't a Ravenclaw, not for the lack of brains that is. You'd do well in Slytherin, you're very cunning, but no? Well then it better be…' _'GRYFFINDOR'

Sage grinned and practically leaped to the Gryffindor table.

Scarlet was called and never before in her life had she felt more nervous, she knew she lacked the confidence of her sister, but nevertheless she sat under the sorting hat worrying until a strangely warm voice popped into her head.

'_Another Malfoy? Three twin sets this year, but you are different my dear, different to your sister at least. There is some of your father in you, and I think you would settle well in Hufflepuff, yet you seem to be very studious, with a want to please. You're definitely not your sister Miss Malfoy, you are definitely a…'_

'RAVENCLAW'

Scarlet sighed in relief and opened her tightly shut eyes to see the pouting face of her sister who winked at her and motioned for her to go sit at the Ravenclaw table. She couldn't see her mother's face, but she hoped she would be proud.

Scarlet was soon joined by the last of the new Ravenclaws, 'MacDougal, Malcom,' and she, after politely introducing herself to the other first years, turned her head back to the sorting just in time to see, 'Nott, Lance,' and 'Parkinson, Paris,' sorted into Slytherin.

Lily and James Potter were next and Scarlet giggled to herself, _Four sets of twins, the sorting hat must be going berserk, _as they were immediately sorted into Gryffindor, greeted by the loudest cheers yet. As the cheering died down 'Smith, Zebidiah,' was made the last Hufflepuff and then there were only two children left, both with strikingly bright red hair.

A small gasp was given by Hermione as she stuttered out, 'W-Weasley, Presta.' Now Scarlet understood who this unknown Weasley was, according to her mum, Uncle Ron had six siblings and Presta Weasley was the daughter of Percy, the outcast brother, who had deserted the family at a young age for his career and his secret girlfriend Penelope.

Time seemed to Drag on as Presta Weasley sat under the sat looking thoughtful, eventually she smirked and the hat called out, 'SLYTHERIN,' much to the shock of most of the hall, who knew that the Weasley's were one of the main families in the fight against Voldemort. As Severus was called, many people 'Ohh'd, making the connection that Severus and Presta were cousins.

Severus (much to the pleasure of everyone except the Slytherins), was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and he grinned and made a funny jump before stepping down and taking his seat beside Sage.

After all the chatter died down, Headmistress McGonagall stood up at the professors table where Hermione had taken a seat next to someone Sage couldn't quite make out because he/she was hidden in the shadows.

'Welcome to our new Students, and Welcome back to our old, now I know you are all hungry but I ask only for a few minutes of your time to give out the start of term notices before we all come too befuddled by our excellent feast awaiting us. Now first years will note that the forest is strictly out of bounds, and it would do some good if some of the older students were to remember that too. Mr Filch, the caretaker had asked me for what he says is now the 57th time since I became headmistress, to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. Now, may I introduce to you our new keeper of the keys, Mr Grawp, who has kindly offered to take over the job while Professor Hagrid concentrates more on his Care of Magical Creatures classes. After the unfortunate departure of Professor Lockhart Jr last year, we have now hired Professor Malfoy as your new Transfigurations teacher, Gryffindor head of house and Deputy Headmistress!'

McGonagall was forced to pause here as the hall erupted into loud cheers, the Gryffindor table was in uproar and everyone had heard of what Hermione had done with Harry and Ron against Voldemort, she would be very popular indeed.

'And,' McGonagall continued after everyone had settled back down, 'After the sad decease of Professor Slughorn over the summer, we now introduce to you your new Potions master, Professor Malfoy!'

The hall was silent, Sage and Scarlets faces went blank and they groaned as polite clapping ensued. Everyone knew what Malfoy this was, as Draco stood up and half-heartedly acknowledged the reserved clapping from the shocked tables.

A small cough was heard and heads turned back to Professor McGonagall as she started to speak, 'Yes, well…We thought that might come as a surprise but alas, speechmaking must now be stopped, our feast has arrived. Tuck In!'

Instant chatter sparked up as food appeared on the plates and the tables groaned from the extra weight. Sage and Scarlet ate oblivious to their surroundings and after finishing their Treacle Tarts, they both rushed up to the teachers table where their mum was talking concernedly with their dad.

'Oh hello dears,' said Hermione cheerfully, nudging Draco in the chest.

Sage strained, 'Why didn't you tell us? I mean we knew about mother, it's on her chocolate frog card but to have our father here as well? It's going to be so embarrassing having both our parents as teachers!'

'Sage Narcissa Malfoy,' Hermione hissed, 'Do not give me that tone, I knew your father was going to work here, and he didn't know until today that I was, it was just as much a surprise for him as it was for you. You know very well we won't give you any special treatment, only that we thought that maybe on Saturdays you two would like to spend some time with us. You can see you father is upset with the reaction, now apologise young lady!'

Sage hung her head, 'Yes alright, I'm sorry.'

'Much better, now both of you, your father and I are both very proud of you, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are both very noble houses, you should be very proud of yourselves, and Sage? Might I add that you won me 2 galleons on a bet your father and I had, I do hope the hat didn't consider putting you in Slytherin.'

'Well actually, it did,' Sage mumbled.

Draco grinned triumphantly,and raised his head, 'See, Hermione, I wasn't entirely wrong.'

Scarlet spoke nervously, 'Did you have a bet on me too?'

'Oh no dear,' smiled Hermione happily as Draco nodded in agreement and rolled his eyes, 'we always knew you were the sensible child, we figured you were a Ravenclaw, but Sage is such a bloody mischief we couldn't decide.'

'That's right, now off to bed the both of you, your passwords are 'Braveheart,' and 'Wit-filled Wonder,' I trust you'll be both able to find you way to your common rooms, just follow some older Students.'

'And watch out for the stairs,' Draco added.

'The stairs?' the girls asked.

'Yeah,' Draco said defensively, 'they move.'

'Ok then, goodnight,' smiled Scarlet,

'Goodnight, Professors Malfoy,' smirked Sage, before grabbing her sisters hand and running out of the great hall to catch up with the others.

**(How was it? Please R+R, it took a while but it's just an introduction to the first year characters, a full list of the First years in Alphabetical order is below, with their parents (or one of them) and occasionally a slight explanation. The Sorting song is my own, What do you think?**

(Sorted by House)

-H-HUFFLEPUFF

-G-GRYFFINDOR

-R-RAVENCLAW

-S-SLYTHERIN

First Years

-H Ethan Abercrombie (son of Euan Abercombie-somewhere in canon)

-H Susannah Bones (daughter of Susan Bones, Susan is unmarried)

-R Tiffany Boot (daughter of Terry Boot)

-R Thomas Boot (son of Terry boot)

-R Randy Brocklehurst (son of Mandy Brocklehurst)

-R Calixte Chang (Cho is unmarried, the father is a muggle)

-S Vicky(Victoria) Crabbe (daughter of Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode)

-S Vinny (Vinchenzo) Crabbe (son of Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode)

-H Joseph Finch-Fletchely (son of Justin Finch-Flecthely)

-S Giles Goyle (son of Goyle)

-G Alice Longbottom (Hannah Abbot and Neville's daughter)

-G Sirius Lupin (Remus and Tonks son)

-H Ella Macmillan (Ernie Macmillan's daughter)

-H Abigail McLaggen (McLaggen's daughter (I had to make her a Hufflepuff to please Ron-hence Hermione's laughter)

-G Sage Malfoy (Draco and Hermione's daughter)

-R Scarlet Malfoy (Draco and Hermione's daughter)

-R Malcom Mac-Dougal (son of Morag Mac-Dougal)

-S Lance Nott (Theo Nott's daughter)

-S Paris Parkinson (Pansy's daughter- result of one night stand-Pansy was desperate after her betrothal to Draco called off due)

-G Lily Potter (Harry and Ginny's girl)

-G James Potter (Harry and Ginny's son)

-H Zebidiah Smith (Zacharias Smiths son)

-S Presta Weasley (Percy and Penelope's daughter- a slytherin!)

-G Severus Weasley (Ron and Luna's son)


	4. Slytherin Encounter

**Sage's First Day and the Slytherin Encounter**

Sage woke up early the following morning, to be greeted by bright sunlight streaming onto her bed. _Damn, _she thought, _I forgot to draw the bed curtains. _Scrambling up from the bed she folded the covers over roughly, (for her mother had told her to not let the house-elves do all the work) and stumbled over to the bathrooms. She looked at her crumpled pyjamas and took a quick shower, donning her new robes for the first time. She looked in the mirror and thought about what her mother had always told her, 'First Impressions mean a lot, but remember not to let people judge you from the outside,' _bah _she thought, _Like that'll help. _She then remembered her dad's advice, which at the time seemed rather odd, but after seeing all the frantic girls with masses of make-up on to cover their pimples, it made perfect sense. 'Look confident and you'll be confident. Make-up is good to wear, but not excessively, if someone really likes you then you'll have no need for make-up.'

So, applying a small amount of blush, mascara and lip-gloss she walked back into the dormitory to fetch the last piece of her new outfit, a present from Aunt Ginny, whom she'd met a few years ago, despite not meeting the famous Uncle's Ron and Harry.

Aunt Ginny had told her that the watch was magical, not a muggle watch (as her seemingly disgusted father had sneered at), but it showed where you ought to be at the time. After a few nifty spells by her mum, it had changed to suit Hogwarts grounds and an extra hand had been added for Scarlet, her mum and dad. Of course at the time it had seemed odd why a hand for her parents would be needed, but now it made perfect sense.

Her fellow Gryffindor's had awoken and were sleepily changing and making their way to the bathroom and so, feeling slightly awkward, Sage walked nervously alone to the common room, which was empty, save for a few third and fourth year girls, who were in deep convosation about the latest article in Witch Weekly.

She found a particularly squashy armchair by the now extinguished fire and settled happily in it, not wanting to get lost on her first day; she waited for her new friends to come down ready for breakfast. Severus and Sirius were the first to arrive, and after spotting her they walked clumsily over to her and settled down on the not-so-squashy couch beside hers. Alice was down shortly after looking slightly harassed, 'The shower,' she panted miserably, 'I turned it the wrong way, there was cold water spraying down everywhere, and it wouldn't turn off!'

Severus looked at her in thought and then grinned, 'I bet that was Peeves, dad always said he was the mischief maker extraordinaire of Hogwarts, helping Uncles Fred and George. Apparently the Slytherin ghost is the only one that can control him but Uncle Harry swears that he once saw Headmistress McGonagall tell him the chandelier unscrews the other way to help!'

Sirius bit his lip and added, 'Yeah, but dad said it was to get rid of the Headmistress, Professor Umbridge who was pure evil, and racist.'

'Yeah,' said James plonking himself beside Severus, 'She made my dad write in this quill which scars your hand, and she banned him from Quidditch, but,' he paused, leaning his head in to whisper the next bit, 'Dad took her into the forest with your mum,' he nodded to Sage, 'and she was beaten up by a herd of centaurs, in the hospital wing for weeks.'

He stopped, as Lily had finally graced them with her presence and they set off towards the great hall. The corridors weren't full so thy continued their convosation, Lily was particularly adamant that Umbridge had actually tried to kill McGonagall, of which James heartily agreed, but unsure still Sage decided to ask her mother sometime.

Along the way they met the Gryffindor ghost who introduced himself as, 'Sir Nicholas De-Mimsy Porpington.' James shrugged this off by saying, 'Hi Nick,' which caused the now disgruntled ghost to scowl and walk away. They settled at the end of the table, grabbing toast with layers of butter when Sage's thoughts drifted to Scarlet her twin. Checking her watch which said, _eating in the hall_, Sage looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see her sister chatting away with Calixte Chang and the Boot twins.

Turning away Sage found herself face to face with her mother, who was handing out timetables to her classmates. She accepted it gratefully and looked down,

**(A/N- Picture of Time table here: ****http/img507.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesagemalfoytimetable5xa.png **)

she had double potions with the Slytherin's first, followed by Herbology, Transfiguration and double charms. After finishing her cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, the six Gryffindor's made their way up to their dorms to fetch their equipment for their lessons. With their knowledge of the castle slightly improved they made their way to the dungeons with more confidence, chatting happily away about what they would be learning. A loud bang emitted from the suit of armour next to them and Alice squeaked, hiding behind Severus, they didn't need long to find the cause of the bang, as soon after a group of first year Slytherin's came out from the adjoining corridor with smug looks on their faces. There were six of them, the Crabbe Twins Vicky and Vinny led the group, closely followed by Giles Goyle, Lance Nott and two giggling girls, Presta Weasley and Paris Parkinson. Vicky was the one who had seemingly cast the spell, as her wand was out and her smirk was the widest of them all. Severus, Sirius and James started forwards immediately and came face to face with the group, glaring at them with pure loathing.

'Do that again Crabbe,' James snarled, 'and I'll make use of some really dirty hexes my dad taught me.'

'Yeah Crabbe,' added Severus lazily, 'I hear Slytherin's look great on the receiving end of Bat-Bogey Hexes, of which my Aunt is an expert who felt it necessary I learn the same.'

'I'll do what I want Weasley you blood-traitor,' Vicky Crabbe answered viscously, her long black hair swaying by her side as she lowered her wand.

'Ahem,' coughed Presta Weasley angrily, 'I believe I am still a Weasley.'

'Good point Presta, but you're no blood-traitor, this lot,' she jerked her head in the direction of the Gryffindor's, 'are blood-traitors and unworthy, I hear some aren't even pure-blooded,' she sneered disdainfully.

Sage, fed up of the snide remarks stomped right up to Vicky Crabbe and whispered into her face, 'And I hear some,' she paused, her eyes flickering to the cowering Slytherin group, 'are trying to bring back the old ways, which I also hear that there are laws to sentence these to the kiss. Back off Crabbe, we don't want your filthy little secrets out do we? Although I suppose the dementors would be happy to give anyone the kisses…even a small, insignificant child.' Sage eyed Crabbe up and down before smirking in triumph and beckoning her friends to follow.

The damp dungeon was full of mismatched chatter as they waited for Professor Malfoy to begin the lesson, Sage looked up from her bag which she had been unpacking just in time to see her dad close the door swiftly and ignite the torch flames with a flick of his wand.

The class looked up in awe at their professor, and he broke the tension by addressing the class in a most dignified manner. 'There will be no wand-waving in this class, I am to understand that you as a collective group have little knowledge of potions and I plan to teach you the basics, for now. I would like to start with a quick quiz, to see how much you know on the subject already, before we begin with the basics of setting up your equipment ready for brewing.

PARKINSON! You will stop talking this instant, five points from Slytherin.

You will copy the questions from the board and answer them as fully as you can, understood?'

The class nodded mutely.

'Good, you may start,' and with another flick of his wand, in his familiar scrawl, the questions appeared. Scuffling for parchment was heard instantly but Sage, who had already got hers out, took the moment to look up to her dad who seemed to be acting strangely. He definitely wasn't like this at home, barking out orders and snapping at people, (however much it pleased her that it was a Slytherin).

She copied the questions down and paused, sucking the end of her sugar quill thinking of the answer.

Question One:

What is the primary function of a bezoar?

She paused slightly, remembering what her mum had told her about her sixth year, when Uncle Ron had been poisoned and began to write.

_A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat; it will save you from most poisons._

Question Two:

What would you get if you added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?

Sage had a little trouble with this one, but while remembering her mothers tale of her first potions class, her mother had mentioned Uncle Harry being given all these questions and not having a clue. Luckily for Sage, she had listened to her mother and she wrote her answer.

_Asphodel and wormwood together make the sleeping potion known as the draught of living death._

Question Three:

What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?

Sage could have laughed, her dad wasn't very original. Mum would be happy to know dad had used exactly the same questions as his predecessor and current DADA professor, Professor Snape.

Sage jotted down the answers, along with the rest of the quiz and sat up. Looking around it was obvious she was the first to finish, although by the look of it, none of the Gryffindor's (except Alice who seemed to have inherited her fathers tendencies towards the subject), were having any trouble with the test either.

The rest of the class went smoothly, with Professor Malfoy showing them how to properly set up a cauldron and hinting that next lesson they might attempt to make a simple potion to cure boils. Sage grinned as she left the class, two hours had flown by and now there was a short break before Herbology.

Herbology with the Hufflepuff's went surprisingly well, Professor Spout introduced them to the different plants and fungi they would be studying and, (thanks to Alice's clever thinking) Gryffindor earned 10 points for being able to name all the factors which affected the growth of plants. ('Yes, even basic muggle science is useful for Herbology,' Professor Spout had sternly told Paris Parkinson who had sneered when Alice had successfully answered the question.

Next was transfiguration with Professor Malfoy. Fortunately Hermione was her usual cheerful self, and although the lesson didn't involve anything practical ('Next lesson, I promise,' Professor Malfoy had said desperately when seeing her classes unhappy reaction), they copied some complicated notes while Professor Malfoy had demonstrated some examples of Transfiguration, earning a loud applause when Scarlets quill was transfigured into a bird which had flew over to Sage and perched itself onto her shoulder. Sage noticed that the lack of Slytherin's made the class a lot more relaxed, something they were all grateful for.

Lunch was well received by the majority; even Sage had felt her stomach rumble as she caught sight of the plates of omelette on the tables and she made it a point to eat more for breakfast from now on. The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws walked to the double charms together, giving Sage a chance to catch up with her sister. 'Nothing eventful,' Scarlet had replied when asked how the day had been. 'Though last lesson I swear Vicky Crabbe tried to push me over, I don't know why thought but it's alright, Tommy Boot caught me,' she grinned.

'Oh, sorry Scarlet that's my fault…' Sage explained to Scarlet the incident that had occurred before Potions and Scarlet had brushed off the apology with a smirk, 'Crabbe has no idea who she's dealing with Sage, don't worry, we can take her easy. Dad taught me a few spells, including a quite nasty hex that involved the receivers teeth growing to the size of beavers, said he'd used it when fighting but missed and hit some girl.'

Sage had heard the story before and replied hastily, 'Yeah! He was firing a hex at Uncle Harry and it hit mum! The matron had to shrink her teeth, though mum let them be shrunk a bit more, stopped her braces problem.'

'Blimey, no wonder mum looked unhappy,' Scarlet said in disbelief as they reached the charms classroom and were hushed inside by a tiny, older than ever Professor Flitwick.

After what had seemed a gruelling two hours of writing notes and translating Latin words which stemmed the incantations for the charms, classes were finally let out and the Gryffindor six rushed up to the Gryffindor tower to dump their bags and change into some more comfortable clothes, (muggle clothes were big in the wizarding world) before trudging down to dinner, (with only one wrong turning) and gobbling up all the food on the platters. Alice was chewing on a chicken bone looking thoughtful while Lily was discussing the Transfiguration lesson with James. Sage chuckled as she saw Severus and Sirius gobbling their food down without any thought whatsoever regarding the food they were eating. Sage snickered at the boy's horrified faces as they looked down and realised that they were eating mash potato piled on a small piece of chicken, with a large dollop of ketchup on top.

Feeling thoroughly satisfied the six strolled towards the tower intent on relaxing in the common room; only to be halted by the group of Slytherin's they had faced earlier.

Instinctively Sage drew her wand and saw that James, Sirius and Severus had done the same. Alice was slightly hesitant but drew her wand nevertheless but Lily, who was adamant with non-violence, shook her head and walked calmly towards the Slytherin's, as if she hadn't noticed what was going on.

Her path was blocked by Presta Weasley who was twirling her wand expertly between her fingers, 'Well well Potter, where do you think you're going?' Presta sneered.

'None of your business Weasley, so please move,' Lily replied emotionlessly, trying to push past.

'Weasley move,' snarled James, 'Or I'll move you,' he raised his wand to Presta's face and began to move it threateningly.

'You won't do anything Potter,' sneered Paris Parkinson, 'so I really think your filthy little sister should be taught to respect her superiors and not walk where we do.'

'NO!' James shouted, his wand shaking in fear.

Alice looked from Lily to James and then to the Slytherin's, but being so knew she couldn't think of a spell to help, slowly she bowed her head in defeat and bit her lip. Severus and Sirius were thinking along the same lines, but decided to keep their heads held high, to make the Slytherin's think they were still a major threat. Sage however looked quickly from James, who looked unlikely to cast one of the many spells he knew, as even he knew they would be too violent. _Bloody Uncle Harry and his violent tendencies,_ she thought furiously as she aimed her wand at Presta and felt the magic flow through her veins.

'STUPEFY!' she screamed, instantly freezing Presta and leaping towards Lily, pulling her towards the common room at a fast sprint. The others were running behind and Sage yelled the password at an alarmed fat lady who let them in hastily as if trying to hide them for fear of embarrassment. When safe they gathered by the fire and talked urgently.

'I'm soooo… dead,' grumbled Sage despairingly as she collapsed onto the sofa beside Severus who was trying feebly to comfort her. 'Sorry Sage,' James mumbled, 'all the spells I could think of were too violent, Dad forgot to teach me the minor ones.'

'No I'm sorry Sage, I'm sorry to all of you, I should have realised what the Slytherin's would do,' moaned Lily.

'It was brilliant though,' Sirius grinned, 'you should have seen the look on Crabbe's face when you did it; I wish I had a camera!'

'But what if I get in trouble, Dad'll kill me for sure!'

'Nah don't worry Sage, he'll probably scold you for not using a harsh enough spell,' smirked Severus as he shuffled closer to Sage enclosing her into a bear hug which everyone joined.

'Thanks guy's she sniffed, closing her eyes and thinking how the day had gone by.


	5. Flying lessons are always eventful

**Authors note:**

**Thanks reviewers, I'm happy with the way the fic is progressing. I hit a snag with the plot but don't worry! Sorted!**

**Zarroc: Thanks so much for revewing, yah a bit early…but you know how kida are these days, half the little kids at my school have orange faces from incorrectly applied make-up…nomatter, it's just a first-impresion thing for Sage, she wont wear any more…unless there are any cough special cough events!**

Chapter 5:

Flying Lessons are always eventful

The next morning when Sage awoke, she realised she had slept a lot later than before, and so while rushing around frantically she barely noticed that Lily and Alice were gone. After skidding to a halt in the common room she realised just how late she was and let out a thankful sigh when she saw Severus waiting patiently for her by the fire with a large plate of toast. She thanked him and was making muffled convosation while eating her breakfast as he explained to her that he had volunteered to come up to the common room and wait for her as the others were still at breakfast. When finished, (she guiltily left the plate there as they knew a house-elf would clear it up afterwards- Severus had made her) they made their way down to DADA talking nervously of what they were going to learn in their (second only to flying) most anticipated class.

The class wasn't as easy as expected; they were learning basic spells which would help them in certain situations. None of the Gryffindor's had ever heard of any of the spells, their parents had taught them much darker spells, so they set their minds to work, determined to impress Professor Snape, who seemed to favour the Slytherin's without even trying to hide his biases.

Herbology was a revision of what they had been introduced to the day before and in potions they started to make a simple potions to cure boils, only Severus, Sage and Presta Weasley had managed to produce a perfect potion, earning them all 5 points to their respective houses and Professor Malfoy had ended it by giving everyone, (except the three whose potions had been perfect) homework to identify where they went wrong in the potion, with possible suggestions for improvement.

History of Magic was as expected, incredibly dull. Professor Binn's hadn't left from the time known to the school only as the 'Dumbledore era' or the 'Chosen One era', 'Well he's a ghost isn't he…'snickered Sirius after Sage thought aloud about why the old ghost was still teaching.

'He could have the job forever!' exclaimed Severus to a slightly horrified Sage who groaned and said slightly horrified, 'But think of the children!'

Transfiguration was greatly anticipated, but again a slight let-down as the only transfiguring they would be doing was from a matchstick to a needle. Sage, Lily, James and Scarlet were the only one who by the end of the lesson had managed to change their matchstick, and were promptly awarded 5 points each which heightened their spirits. However as soon as the bell rang all thoughts of transfiguration vanished from their minds as the most anticipated lesson finally arrived.

Flying wasn't hard Sage thought, her dad had bought her a Nimbus 3001, (much to her mum's discontent) at the age of 5 and she had learnt to fly within a few days. Hermione hadn't a thing to say when it came to learning Quidditch, (except for, 'Wouldn't you rather just read a nice book like your sister?' or 'Be careful, I don't want any broken bones,' but surprisingly to Sage, when her father had offered to take her to a Pride of Portee game (of whom he was an avid fan), Hermione had argued no and 'forced' Sage into supporting Puddlemere United. When Sage asked her dad why her mother was so firm on this he had moodily answered, 'She knows the keeper, and so do I for that matter. But she seems to have an obsession for supporting Gryffindor's, particularly friends of Pot- Uncle Harry.' All Sage could reply was a small, 'Oh.'

Madam Hooch had set up a long line of broomsticks, much of the discontent of many who wanted to use their own- which were no doubtly better and told them all to pick one and stand beside it. Sage looked down at the Shabby Nimbus 2000 next to her in disappointment and glumly held up her hand when Madam Hooch asked the class who knew how to fly already.

As expected most of the class did know how to fly, and with that knweledge Madam Hooch had let the experienced Fliers zoom around the quidditch pitch racing each other while the non-fliers were taught. Sage looked down below her; in the distance she could see Presta Weasley and Alice sitting stiffly on their brooms and seemingly unable to take off, she smirked knowing that at least she had one up on her Slytherin nemesis. Eventually Alice, albeit still shaking and rather unsteady, flew once around the pitch while Presta Weasley hovered above the ground in absolute terror of being thrown off by an imaginary gust of wind. Sage noticed she had, in her observations of the non-fliers, strayed behind the rest and in a haste to catch up she pressured her broom a little too much causing it to flip over and leave Sage falling 50ft. Sage could feel the sudden adrenalin pumping through her body as she curled up in the air, and covered her eyes to hide her fall. She could feel her hair whipping around her face as she clamped her hands over her already tightly shut eyes and screamed.

Severus head the sudden shrilly shriek and turned away from his game with the Potter twins to see Sage dropping at an alarmingly fast rate from her broom. The entire class had heard her scream and had stopped to watch in a horror-struck awe as she plunged further and further to the ground. Without thinking, Severus realised he was flying at a stupendous speed towards Sage who was now nearing the lethally hard earth. He urged his broomstick on and focused his eyes on the his prize, she was only about 3 feet away from him and with a huge effort he roared and swooped down, snatching her from the air and holding her tightly in his arms before slowly decreasing speed and coming to a final halt on the edge of the pitch. He tumbled off his broomstick, with her still held tightly between his arms and they collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. He heard a stifled sob emit from her as she buried her head into his shoulder, and he closed his eyes in thanks as he heard the rest of the class flying towards them with haste to help.

Madam Hooch helped them up, but they both wobbled shakily and collapsed back onto the floor as their knees gave way. A large stretcher was conjured and James and Lily helped both Sage and Severus onto it, before the bell rang and they were told to put their things away while Madam Hooch took the two, now asleep or unconscious, it was hard to tell to the infirmary.

Later that evening Severus woke up in a cold bed with whit cotton sheets that were definitely not his own. He sat up warily and looked around, Sage was on the bed next to him, with her mother, father and sister gathered around her bed hushed as she slept, while Sirius, Alice, James and Lily were next to his bed, all looking thoroughly tired, but grinning nevertheless.

'Severus,' Lily cried before throwing her arms around his neck, 'Oh Severus you had us all worried, we knew you'd not hit the ground, but Madam Pomfry said you're in shock, we didn't know what to do.'

Severus shook her off and bit his lip, 'How's Sage?' he mumbled,

'She's fine Sev,' said Sirius, 'she could have been a lot worse you know, what you did was…'

'Bloody brilliant,' James grinned, 'I've never seen you fly like that before, you had a real look of determination on your face, and you must have been so resolute on saving her. It was unbelievable!'

'You were very brave Severus,' Alice mumbled, 'it was very good deed you did there, I suspect Sage will be very thankful.'

'Thanks,' Severus mumbled, embarrassed by all the attention he was getting, 'I just hope Sage is alright, I mean she was the one who was falling, she must be going through a huge shock.'

'You're right,' said Lily gently, 'but she could have died according to Madam Pomfry, and so I reckon she's pretty grateful at the moment.'

A small cry was heard from the next bed, it appeared that Sage had awoken and Scarlet had flown, (no pun intended) at her, knocking her back. Sighs were let out by her parents who in turn pulled their daughter into two huge bear hugs.

Lily, James, Sirius and Alice had moved to Sage's bedside to see how she was doing so Severus was left to lie back down and close his eyes, when he re-opened them he found the Malfoy family, (minus Sage who was still in her bed) surrounding him and so he sat up, waiting nervously to address them.

'Severus,' cried Scarlet, 'Oh Severus thank you so much, she could have died and you saved her!'

'I would hardly have let her die though would I?' he asked sourly.

'Of course not Mr Weasley,' interrupted Professor Malfoy (Draco), 'You did a very brave thing by saving Sage, 50 points to Gryffindor for brilliant well-timed flying, thank you.'

'Yes Mr Weasley,' continued Professor Malfoy (Hermione) taking over from her husband, 'another 50 points for Gryffindor for sheer bravery and courage, we are very grateful to you.'

Severus was stunned, he had just earned Gryffindor 100 points and couldn't help grinning, despite his state, 'Thanks Professors Malfoy, I...I'd do it any day, there's no way I wouldn't have tried to save her…it makes no sense…I mean who wouldn't want to save her? It wasn't courageous it was just…the right thing to do…' he stammered awkwardly.

'Nevertheless it saved my daughters life, and I am eternally grateful,' smile Professor Malfoy (Hermione) as she too her husbands hand and led him away but not before Professor Malfoy (Draco) said, 'Thank you Mr Weasley, now get some rest. You can stay here until tomorrow afternoon Madam Pomfry said, so rest you need it.'

Madam Pomfry bustled into the ward and shooed the visitors away before giving both Severus and Sage a small snack and leaving them each a calming draught to drink before they slept. Severus didn't touch his food; he just sat silently on his bed with his head bowed in thought. Sage however, as soon as Madam Pomfry had left, got out of her bed and over to Severus'.

She sat on the end and mumbled, 'Severus?' he looked up, and smiled weakly before muttering, 'You should get to bed, you need it more than I do.'

'I know,' she admitted sadly, rising to her feet, 'I just wanted to say thanks, I don't know why you did what you did, but I just wanted to thank you, I owe you my life,' she sniffed. 'Maybe,' Severus replied dully, 'Maybe I saved you intentionally, I know I've only known you what, under three days? But you're my friend Sage; I'm not just going to let you get hurt now am I? I'm not like that.'

'Oh Sev,' she sighed, 'I never thought you lot considered me a friend, I just thought you hung round with me because my mum was friend wit your dad, and that she's a teacher here,' she said sadly.

'What?' said Severus taken-aback? 'Who an earth wouldn't want to be your friend Sage, you're great, you must know we don't think of you like that, we all knew how loyal you are as a fiend when you saved Lily, you went out of your way to do that, it was only right we protect you, you are our friend no matter what, nothings going to change that.'

Sage, numbed by her shock, nodded in understanding and shuffled up the bed next to Severus. Doing the only thing that felt right, she pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, 'Thank you so much Severus, I'm so glad you're my friend, I've known you three days and already you've saved my life without hesitation. You're special Sev, don't ever forget it.' She hugged him a bit tighter and he brushed away her tears before letting her stand up and get back to her own bed, she smiled at him and they both downed their calming droughts, (with a hint of Sleeping potion in it too) and laid back gently.

'Night Sev,' yawned Sage tiredly as she dropped off to sleep.

'Sweet Dreams,' he replied before joining her in a blissful slumber.


	6. The fire and the threat

Chapter 6: A list, A threat and a fire

In the weeks that followed the Gryffindor six plus Scarlet were rarely seen apart, except for lessons in which Scarlet wasn't a part of. Sage had fully recovered from the shock of the Quidditch accident and Severus became very protective of the group whenever a Slytherin pupil was near. Flying lessons were becoming the wide favourite (nobody chose to bring up the first lessons accident- except the Slytherin's of course, but nobody was really bothered what they said) and the only person in the class who had trouble flying was Presta Weasley, even Alice had managed to do a few laps, albeit Turtles could run faster but nevertheless she was up, more than could be said for the Slytherin Weasley.

The Slytherin first-years seemed to be rather scared of the Gryffindor's and kept their distance when possible (not counting the occasional taunt here and there), but unbeknownst to our six (and Scarlet makes seven) all the happiness was to be short-lived for the Slytherin's were biding their time until something big was going to destroy the happiness for sure.

Later named Phase 1 of the Slytherin's plan to dominate the school (and bring down Gryffindor at the same time) began the week before Halloween, on a particularly dull Tuesday when all the weather seemed to do was rain. It was in DADA when the most noticeable things happened, giggling among the Slytherin girls was more cynical than usual and moreover, Professor Snape was absent along with Giles Goyle.

Severus stood at the front of the Gryffindor group lining up to enter the classroom with Sage, James and Sirius closely behind. They were talking quietly until Presta Weasley barged into the group and turned to face Sage.

'Listen Malfoy,' she snarled venomously, 'unless you do everything that is said on this scroll,' at which point she hastily shoved a thick roll of ageing parchment into Sage's hands, 'then you will find that your father is forcefully recalled for his duty and your filthy little mudblood mother will be disposed of by the supreme one. Now unless you want your parents alive and well at the end of the year, I suggest you abide by our word. Oh, and to make sure you are fully aware of the seriousness of this situation, I reckon you should go your dorms now before you find something unpleasant.'

Sage stood there stunned, she eyed Presta carefully and clenched her fist around the scroll of parchment, tucking it into her pocket. Turning to James to indicate that they best check their dorms, she tripped and stumbled to the floor. Severus pulled her up immediately and, still holding her shouted, 'Get away Presta! That was on purpose!'

Presta smiled sickeningly sweet and shook her head slowly, mocking him. 'No dear cousin, that was not intentional,' she paused, bringing her wad into full view, 'but this is, SERPENSORTIA!'

At once Severus stepped back and James and Lily rushed forward hissing violently at the snake. Sage joined in, shouting at the snake, 'Get away you vile creature, go back to the Slytherin's, and leave us!'

However the snake did not back off, it stayed put, giving Sage a look which clearly said, 'Bring it.' Sage stepped forward and knelt beside the snake holding her arms out wide for the snake to coil itself on. It slithered up her arm and onto her shoulder and she calmly stood up while letting a small smile grace her features.

'Sage,' whispered Lily, 'You're a parselmouth too?'

Frowning, Sage shook her head and watched as Lily furrowed her eyebrows, 'But then,' asked James, 'Why were you speaking Parselmouth?'

'I wasn't!' she exclaimed, 'you heard me, I was speaking English, well…shouting English, it was you two who were speaking Parselmouth.'

'Well yes we were,' Lily admitted, 'But so were you Sage, and I reckon you just didn't know it until now, but I want to know why the Snake is now resting on your shoulder?'

'Because I wanted it to,' Sage replied before clamping her hands in shock, 'Well, I was shouting for it to go away but in my mind I suppose I was just thinking it easier to have it come to me, and I'll take it away.'

'So you controlled the snake?' Sirius whispered horrified.

'THAT'S THE IMPEROUS CURSE, THAT'S ILLEGAL MALFOY!' bellowed Presta Weasley gleefully.

'Well, controlled it…no…I just…let it hear what I was thinking…and guided it to do what I wanted, no spells involved.'

'LIAR!' yelled Paris Parkinson, striking up a chant of 'LIAR LIAR!'

Sage slid to the floor, the snake still on her shoulders and tears flowing down her cheeks, 'No,' she whispered, 'No I'm not lying, I'd never use an unforgivable, I couldn't…I wouldn't know how, I…'

'ENOUGH,' came the voice of a very angered Professor Snape, 'Goyle you receive 20 points from Slytherin for distracting a teacher away from his lesson, but you get 30 points for informing me of the brawl the Gryffindor's were going to start.. Miss Malfoy would you please get up? And…IS THAT A SNAKE MISS MALFOY?'

'Erm…yes sir,' replied Sage meekly, not wanting to argue with her tempered godfather/Professor.

'70 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR BRINGING A DANGEROUS CREATURE TO SCHOOL WITHOUT PERMISSION, 25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR TRYING TO START A BRAWL IN THE CORRIDORS AND 5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR WASTING A TEACHERS TIME' he ranted, only pausing to take a breath, 'ONE MONTH OF DETENTIONS FOR CAUSING YOUR CLASSMATES DISTRESS!'

After looking thoroughly pleased with himself Snape banished the snake and dismissed the students, as so much time had already gone by that class was finished and it was time for Herbology.

Sage, breaking free from Severus' grip ran straight to the Gryffindor tower. The other Gryffindor's were momentarily confused until Lily realised why Sage had run and shouted, 'THE DORMS! THE SLYTHERINS SAID GO TO THE DORMS!' Immediately the Gryffindor's broke into a run and James being the fastest, caught up with Sage who, inside the common room, was stood frozen by the entrance.

James called to her, 'Sage? Sage what's wrong?'

Sage shook her head furiously and ran to her room, drawing her wand and shouting, 'FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE GIRLS DORMS!'

James looked up to see the billowing smoke coming from the tower and he promptly, (for he already knew that he couldn't get up to the girls dorms) ran to the portrait hole and told the fat lady to get Headmistress McGonagall, he started to shout for teachers, 'HELP!' he called, 'HELP! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE GRYFFINDOR GIRLS DORMS, THERE'S A FIRST YEAR UP THERE ON HER OWN! PLEASE HELP!' He repeated this again until he was sure he could hear movement and screams coming his way, he ploughed his was through the thick smoke back into the common room to find Sage running down the stairs into his arms, he grabbed her and she called to him, 'JAMES, CAST 'AGUAMENTI' AT THE FLAMES!'

She shouted the charm and a jet of water exploded from her wand, he copied her and together the hosed down the flames. But it wasn't enough and the smoke was consuming them, engulfing their lungs and muffling their chants. James could hear Sage's throat getting croakier and dragged her from the room, pushing her through the portrait hole where they met Professor McGonagall, Malfoy, Malfoy, Snape and Flitwick. Hermione scooped up Sage into her arms and Draco led James away while the other professors rushed into the common room to dowse the flames.

A circle of students gathered around the portrait-hole, new of the fire had obviously spread and the four other Gryffindor's barged their way to the front of the circle to find Sage and James and comfort them.

'James!' Lily shouted, rushing to her twin with Sirius and Alice while Severus ran to Sage, soon to be joined by a harassed looking Scarlet.

Hermione, Draco, Severus and Scarlet sat on the cold floor outside of the portrait hole for several minutes before the other professors came out of the portrait hole with very grim expressions on their faces. Professor McGonagall had a singed hat which was lopsided and dangling off her head. Professor Flitwick seemed a little red in the face and his cuffs were frayed but Professor Snape looked worst off. His knee was torn and bloody, along with his hands and burnt robes. His face dripped with sweat and his expression was poisonous and as he made to stow his wand in his pocket, the pocket tore and his already broken wand slipped onto the floor, fully destroyed.

Hermione jumped up and started rambling her apologies to her colleagues while Severus, feeling extremely embarrassed at having rushed to Sage's aid and intruded on the family moment stepped back out of the way and went over to see James who was still gasping for air. Draco helped Scarlet to her feet, tenderly hugging her and sending her back to her class before joining his wife and tending to Professor Snape's wound with some basic healing spells.

'Now,' called Professor McGonagall, 'Will all pupils return to their dorms, classes for today are cancelled. All Gryffindor's please go to the Great Hall, there will be further arrangements made from there. I would please urge all witnesses and anyone who knows anything about this to come forward immediately, a meeting will be held tomorrow to investigate this terrible crime.'

The crowds started to fade away and eventually only Sage, James, Severus, Lily, Sirius and Alice remained with the professors.

'All of you know something?' Draco sighed exasperatingly. They all nodded glumly and Sage dared a look up to see a concerned looking Professor McGonagall conversing with Professor Snape.

'Professor's?' Sage piped up, 'Professor Snape is a kind of witness too, he saw me run up here, and presumably he saw the others follow.'

'Really Severus?' asked Hermione looking carefully at her daughter, 'Well then I suppose you will be at the meeting tomorrow?'

'Of course,' he sneered, 'Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and tend to my injuries, I will see you at dinner.'

Professor Snape left and silence dawned over the group, 'Well I suppose you children, if your not hurt then you'd better get to the great hall, I would like you all to come to my office tomorrow to help sort out this matter,' Professor McGonagall announced.

The group of children nodded and bade their teacher's goodbye before trudging down to the hall in silence.

'Their not…'Hermione began before Draco interrupted her,

'I know,' he replied sadly, wondering what secret their children knew but wouldn't say.


	7. Meeting with the head and a secret plan

http/ 7; The meeting, the list and the plan

The next day was a sombre affair; the professors were disheartened by the fire and taught their subject dully without any emotion. Lessons dragged by hour after hour and although the students showed no rejoice, no homework was set by any teacher and the work was mostly revision over previous topics. Effort it seemed; had been destroyed throughout the school in both the students and professors.

The last lesson of the day was potions; Draco seemed to be the only teacher who wasn't in a depressive state, Sage could see he was troubled, but he wasn't saddened more angry and confused. Little did he know that Sage didn't plan to tell him all the facts about the previous evening's events.

Sage had thought it through and decided it best not to mention the scroll and the threat unless directly asked; she didn't want her family hurt. By not mentioning the scroll of orders, (which were still crumpled and unopened in her robe pocket) she wouldn't be lying, just not giving the whole truth.

Dinner had been the summary of the day so far in Sage's opinion. The only talking in the entire hall was whisperings coming from the Slytherin table who were relishing the miserable state of the other houses and using every given chance to hex the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's knowing there would not be a reaction.

At the end of dinner the Gryffindor six stayed behind and walked up slowly to the teachers table, where only Professors Malfoy, Malfoy, Snape and McGonagall remained. Sage however did not walk up to the teachers table with the rest, she began walking with her friends her head bowed in what seemed prayer, but then she looked up and her eyes grew wide. The fire had caused a negative effect on the entire school and had to be stopped. Sage stalked up to the table and glared at her professors, clicking her heel impatiently she waited for her friends to reach the table and then the six Gryffindor's and the four professors made their way to the Headmistresses office to start the 'investigation.'

'Sherbet Lemons,' Professor McGonagall said to the gargoyles who sprang apart revealing the revolving spiral staircase which they, one by one, stepped on and made their way up.

Once in the office, the six young Gryffindor's looked around in awe. Sage's eye was instantly drawn to a bookshelf which was completely free of books, but which had six objects upon it, all of which seemed vaguely familiar. Lily and James grinned to each other when they saw the six objects, but their eyes were drawn to the old sorting hat which lay on a nearby shelf looking dusty and completely normal, in fact if anything it seemed to be asleep, which of course was silly as hats don't sleep…do they?

Alice immediately found her eyes drawn to some photographs on Professor McGonagall's desk. There was one of a tabby cat with peculiar markings around the eyes, one of the faculty, except some of the teachers were different, Albus Dumbledore was still alive and Professor Slughorn was potions teacher, neither of the Malfoy Professors were in the photograph. An exceptionally eye-catching was one of three students, seventh years by the looks of it, a tall gangly red haired boy with lots of freckles who had his arm around a bushy haired brunette who was smiling proudly with a shiny head-girl badge pinned to her Gryffindor robes, with the two was a third boy, with a messy mop of raven hair and glittering green eyes and a scar…

It was the golden trio; Ron, Hermione and Harry in their last year of Hogwarts shortly after Voldemorts demise. Alice smiled at the picture, thinking of how much of a long time she had until she was finished school.

Sirius had his eyes glued to the sword in the corner of the room, with a red and gold hilt and a speckle of blood on the blade. His eyes lit up when he realised that it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor and he smiled knowingly, Uncle Harry had told the story several times.

Severus however was staring curiously at a small stone bowl on the desk. The bowl was old, with ancient markings on it, Runes by the looks of it. The bowl was fully of a silvery liquid, so natural and flowing Severus became unsure of what its texture would be. The liquid seemed so shimmering that it was like a hologram, and that it couldn't be scooped up.

Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Snape and motioned to the children who seemed to have frozen with fascination at the mysterious objects in the room.

Snape sniggered and nudged her pointing to Draco and Hermione, who were staring eyes wide and mouths wide open, at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore mounted on the wall next to Armando Dippet, his predecessor.

'Well, why don't I conjure some chairs so we can start?' said Professor McGonagall breaking the silence abruptly.

'Oh allow me Minerva,' said Hermione, blushing heavily and conjuring nine matching pouffe chairs, each red with small satin throws.

'Lovely wandwork Hermione,' smiled Professor McGonagall.

'I learnt from the best Minerva,' said Hermione, sitting down hastily on the chair with Draco beside her.

'Enough of this flattery, why don't we start?' smirked Professor Snape.

Sage and the Gryffindor's sat down in a shuffle and silence resumed, the air was thick with tension and again Professor McGonagall was forced to cut through the silence with a question.

'So, Miss Malfoy…Sage…would you tell me what happened yesterday?'

Sage fidgeted and sat up, 'Well,' she began slowly, 'It all started when we were lining up for DADA yesterday. Professor Snape wasn't there and neither was Giles Goyle and while we were talking quietly, Presta Weasley barged up to us and started threatening us. It was the usual insults, nothing new there and we ended up with our wands out. I tripped up and she cast 'Serpensortia', to which James, Lily and I all started speaking in Parseltongue, except the Snake actually came to me and coiled itself on my arm. Presta, in an attempt to make herself understood, told us to go and check our dormities but before I could leave, Professor Snape arrived and docked 100 points from Gryffindor and gave me a months detention, and awarded Slytherin 10 points. I nodded and then remembered the dormitries threat and rushed up there. I ran up to the tower and started to dowse the flames with my wand, James joined me shortly afterwards and we both tried to put out the flames, before James realised it was too little and he took my hand and pulled us out the common room, and from there we met the professors and you know the rest.'

'Have you anything to add James?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'No, Sage covered everything,' he replied unsurely.

'I have a question Miss Malfoy,' asked Professor Snape calmly,

'Yes…sir?'

'What did Miss Weasley want to make understood? You said that she was trying to make a point, what was it?'

'Oh…Erm…she…err…'

'Miss Malfoy, I suggest you answer the question.'

'Well they…Erm…they…'

'THEY GAVE HER A LIST!' Alice shouted, turning all heads towards her.

'A list, Miss Longbottom? What type of list?'

'They threatened Sage and her family; they said that her family would be hurt unless everything on the list was done.' Alice cried, 'Sage I'm sorry, this is for the best. They really ought to know, there's no use hiding it!'

'I know Alice, it's okay. You did the right thing.' Sage said glumly staring at her feet, 'Yes Miss, they gave me a scroll of parchment with a list on. They told me to do everything on the list, and the fire was to prove they weren't joking.'

'Hunny,' began Hermione quietly, 'Alice mentioned they threatened you and Scarlet…what did they say?'

'No mum, they threatened you and dad too, not just Scarlet and I.'

'Sage,' said Draco sternly, 'what did they say, how did they threaten you?'

Sage just shook her head and wiped her watering eyes, she blew her nose and cried into the handkerchief Lily had handed her. Severus bit his lip and spoke up, 'I heard what they said Professor Malfoy.'

'You do? Do all of you six know?' he asked in amazement. The group nodded in agreement, keeping their faces faced at the floor.

'Presta said that if Sage wants to see her family alive and well at the end of the year, then she would do best to follow the list. She was threatening her with your lives Sir, the lives of Mrs Malfoy, yourself and Scarlet.'

'Oh God,' Hermione breathed, 'Oh Sage I'm sorry, come hear dear.' Sage nodded and went over to her mother, who wrapped her arms around Sage and whispered comforting words to her.

'Do you have anything to add Severus?' asked Professor McGonagall nervously.

'Everything Miss Malfoy said is essentially correct, all I should add is that Giles Goyle had come to see me before the lesson and distracted me from getting to the class.'

'So it was planned? Goyle presumably found a way to start the fire, then went to Severus and distracted him so Weasley could threaten the Gryffindor's,'

'So it would seem Draco,' was all Professor Snape could reply bitterly. 'I came down to the dungeons and found Miss Malfoy sitting on the floor with a great snake around her, I deducted points and sent her on her way without pausing to get my facts right. Miss Malfoy, your detentions are revoked, aswell as your points deducted.'

'Thank you Sir,' Sage nodded.

'Now only one thing remains,' said Professor McGonagall grimly, 'Miss Malfoy, I would like to see the list.' Sage froze momentarily and reached for her pocket, she hadn't looked at the list and so she asked if she could read the list out to everyone. Reluctantly Professor McGonagall agreed, and so breaking the seal on the scroll, Sage unrolled the parchment and began to read;

'**Malfoy,**

**Unless these rules are followed completely…well you know the consequences. They are as previously discussed, and the same applies for your little muggle-loving Gryffindor friends, they must also follow the rules.**

**You must call every Slytherin 'Sir or Miss' as a mark of respect**

**You must not confer with mud bloods, all links must be broken**

**You must not get over an A in your homework, you must not get higher than a Slytherin**

**At Quidditch matches you must cheer only for the Slytherin's**

**You must bring to us the following by Christmas;**

**A vial of Unicorn blood**

**A vial Dragons blood**

**A vial of basilisk blood (We are sure there will be some in the Chamber of Secrets)**

**At least 3 drops of blood from the two Malfoy first years**

**A pint of Acromantula venom**

**The Six Horcruxes used by the Dark Lord**

**If these rules are not obeyed the consequences will be severe, as a group you have three chances. All tasks and rules must be obeyed.**

**Until Christmas**

**The SY'**

'That's it. I think the SY stands for Supreme Youth, they were talking about a reform of Voldemorts ways with a new leader, The Supreme One.'

'No!' Draco shouted, 'No it can't be, he's dead. I killed him, he can't be alive.'

'Dad, who is the Supreme one?'

'Your Grandfather, he used to call himself the Supreme one, I always thought it was just a stupid phase.'

'I thought Grandfather was dead?'

'So did I.'

'Oh.'

Sensing danger, Hermione interrupted, 'Well darling, there is no need for you to follow these rules. Your father and I are perfectly safe and so is Scarlet. You are protected.'

'I know mum, I just wanted to ask Professor Snape what potion includes these ingredients. Why are these so needy?'

'The potion I believe they are referring to, Miss Malfoy; Is the Rebirth potion. It needs the venom, the dragon's blood and the unicorn blood, along with…'

'Draco, it needs the life of a child born of the person they are trying to bring back,' interrupted Hermione.

'Not just Draco Mrs Malfoy, it could be Draco, Sage or Scarlet. They could use anyone who has Lucius' blood running through their veins,' corrected Snape.

'So they are trying to resurrect Grandfather using the re-birth potion to continue what Voldemort started?' Hermione asked.

'It would seem that way yes.'

'Great. That is just bloody brilliant.'

'Is that everything Professor?' Sage asked.

'Yes dear's that is everything. Do not worry, there is no need to follow the rules, leave everything to us and don't mention this to anyone.'

'Yes Miss.'

The six left hastily and rushed back to the re-opened Gryffindor dorms. 'Sage, are you going to follow the rules?' James asked cautiously, 'We know you don't want your parents hurt.'

'No I'm not James, but I'm going to make them think we are. If they want to play games, they are on and when they realise that every ingredient we give them is fake, they will know not to mess with us. Are you with me?'

'Yeah,' they chanted.

'Good, now let's get some sleep. And don't forget to call every Slytherin Sir or Miss, just swap the sexes around.'

'Sage, that's brilliant!' Sirius exclaimed, stifling laughter.

'I know Siri, I know.'


	8. Another disastrous Flying Lesson

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Potterland, however I own all characters you do not recognise.

Chapter 8

Another Disaster of a Flying lesson

The next morning Sage awoke early and found, to her utmost pleasure that Alice was awake and that Lily had gone to rouse the boys from their beds. When they met in the common room Sage sat her fellow Gryffindor's down and explained to them the details of her plan.

'I want the Slytherin's to think we are cowering to their demands so the only rules we will dare break is the associating with muggle-borns, as that is completely outrageous and the rule about calling them all sir or miss. Parkinson, Weasley and Crabbe will all be referred to as Sir. If they ask you a favour, act like a soldier and chant together, Sir Yes sir…'

'Like we are in the army?' asked James while his eyes lit up.

'The what?' frowned Alice in confusion.

'Oh…muggle thing,' mumbled James.

'Nonsense,' said Severus bracingly, 'Alice an army are the people who fight in wars. Do you remember your muggle History lessons?' Alice nodded numbly and Severus continued, 'Well in the first and second world wars the armies from counties all over Europe all fought against each other. They fought with guns and machinery, knives and when down to their last resorts- with their bare hands. The wars were a primitive form of fighting; nothing like duels but that is the concept of it.'

'So,' said Sirius adding to Severus' explanation, 'In an army they all speak in unison, like a chant and we think that by speaking like a muggle army it will be taking the Mickey out of the Slytherin's. It will be a joke which only muggle-borns will understand.'

'I understand now, thanks,' smiled Alice gratefully nodding as the group's attention reverted back to Sage.

Sage grinned and continued, 'all homework they want completed to an A level at the highest so if we all do our homework normally and then duplicate it, adding mistakes to the duplicate which we shall hand in to be marked we can 'get an A,' while handing in the real piece after class and get whatever our normal grades would be. But as we can't show off homework wise, I want our hands up at every question, we want to show the Slytherin's we know exactly what we are doing and we can embarrass them in lessons if not by our homework marks.'

'That's all well and good,' grunted Sirius, 'but what about only supporting Slytherin in Quidditch matches?'

'We will only attend matches without Slytherin in, I think that's the easiest way out of that problem,' Lily replied with a sigh, to which James countered,

'But what do we do when we play Slytherin?'

'Then James, then we all wear Slytherin robes and chant, 'You're so bad you need Gryffindor's support. Come on Slytherin if you're lucky you might score!'

'Very sly Sage,' smirked Sirius, 'You should have been put in Slytherin yourself.'

Sage didn't reply, she hadn't told her friends that the sorting hat had seriously considered putting her in Slytherin and didn't plan to either.

'Well, we can talk about the rest of the demands later after dinner but for now lets put phase one of our plan into action,' said Lily breaking the silence after Sirius' last remark. Nodding and murmuring in agreement the six Gryffindor's left the tower, (after Sage had scribbled a quick note to Scarlet explaining to her their plan and sent it off for the morning Owls) heading down to breakfast.

The Gryffindor's chatted contentedly as normal with their classmates and Sage scanned the hall to make sure Scarlet had got her Owl and with a smile and a nod towards her sister, who was looking curiously at the Owl which had landed in her bowl of cornflakes and started hooting so loudly that many heads turned to see what all the racket was.

Double charms with the Ravenclaw's was first and as they were only revising Levitation Charms it gave Sage much time to fill Scarlet in on the plans in full detail, to which Scarlet bit her lip but agreed nonetheless. She wanted a part of this rebellion; nobody threatened her family and got away with it.

The first main test came during Potions, period 3. Sirius acted the perfect Gentlemen and bowed as Paris entered the classroom holding the door for her saying, 'After you Milady.' Sage was sickly sweet to Lance Nott who shoved her out the way while fetching ingredients exclaiming, 'Oh dearie me! My Lord are you okay? I hope you weren't injured as we all know what a shame that would be on your Potions makings skills.'

'Fine Malfoy,' was all she received in return and so she satisfyingly completed her Potion for the rest of the lesson occasionally hearing the odd, 'Need any help Miss? I can see your mutilating your Shrivelfig?' from James and the frequent, 'I must say Sir your Potion looks absolutely spiffing,' from a gleeful Severus.

Sage could see her dad was mildly amused by the Gryffindor's actions as every time a comment was made by a Gryffindor he would snigger and cough violently while giving Sage a quick wink.

Transfigurations and History of Magic swept by quickly, with each subject more homework being given. 'Practice repeating the incantation for transfiguring Matchboxes' and, 'Write a three scroll essay on why Goblin Rebellions in the 14th century were widely accepted by the wizarding community at the time.'

Lunch as always was greeted with a sigh of relief and after feeling sufficiently fed Sage, Lily, Alice, Scarlet and Severus went to the Library to get a head start on the homework.

After finishing her notes neatly, ready for the essay Sage dropped her bags off at Gryffindor tower and bade Scarlet goodbye as the Gryffindor first years headed out for another Flying lesson.

The November wind whipped their robes and Sage looked around warily cursing herself for having such long hair which was now tangled and knotty, and seemingly reluctant to be tied up in the ponytail of which Sage so desired.

Mounting her Nimbus, (as was the standard school broom now) and flew steadily up to the goalposts where Severus was, as had become customary, waiting for her so they could fly together. They would race and teach each other different moves and when they were tired they would just slowly lap the pitch, chatting happily as they regained their breath.

Today was no different, except Sage had a strange feeling of being watched, she constantly looked over her shoulder and flew into Severus several times who brushed her accidents off telling her, 'Everyone needs to have an off day every now and again.'

It wasn't until the lesson had nearly finished when Sage realised that half the Slytherin students were on the ground, huddled closely around something. Seeing a glint of silver beneath the cloaks of the Slytherin's, (and being sure it wasn't anything of the Slytherin house –their colours being Silver and Green) she moved closer to Severus, who seemed to have noticed her uneasiness and together they landed, dismounting carefully and stowing their brooms away before Sage whipped out her wand and muttered, 'Expelliarmious.'

The Slytherin group were left lying on the floor and Sage rushed forward to take the dagger which lay discarded of the floor. The Slytherin's, as it seemed had been sharpening the blade and had two vials on the floor nearby, on was empty and one was full of a dark red liquid Sage recognised as blood.

'You, you were going to do it…forcefully?' she asked eerily calmly, 'You took my sisters blood, didn't you? You were going to Jinx my broom and take some of mine? Didn't think you could trust us to give you our blood? Well, I'll take my sisters blood back thank you very much and no, I won't be giving you any of mine.'

Sage picked up the dagger and wrapped it in some cloth she had torn from her robes. Collecting the two vials she handed them to Severus and, looking back to see James, Lily, Alice and Sirius descending towards the ground, she bowed her head and motioned to Severus to follow her.

They went up to the castle in silence, not once did she speak and Severus did not think it wise to try and talk. Severus, fully intent on accompanying Sage to either the Gryffindor tower, or even the headmistress's office was surprised to see that once they had walked into the entrance hall to see Sage, not walk up the large staircase towards the Gryffindor tower, but to turn left swiftly and head through the small doors which lead to the dungeons.

After passing the entrance to the Slytherin common room, where the portrait of Salazar Slytherin torturing a helpless muggle had gestured rudely at Sage, Severus realised that she was heading to her fathers quarters.

Knocking sharply on the door, a muffled grunt came from within and the door creaked open. Sage stepped in and once seeing Severus' hesitation took his hand and led him into the chambers of his potions master.

'Sage darling, why are you out of lessons? I know you have flying, and it's definitely not finished yet…' Draco began before cutting off at the sight of Severus with his hand in Sage's. 'Mr Weasley,' he greeted.

'Sir,' Severus replied glumly.

'What brings the both of you here?' Draco asked before adding meaningfully, 'Together?'

Instantly getting the meaning Severus made to break free from Sage's grasp but found her grip on his hand tighter than before and so admitting defeat he stared at the floor.

'Dad,' Sage choked, for now Severus realised she was close to tears, 'Dad in our Flying lesson, the Slytherin's they…they…'

She couldn't continue, Draco strode forward and took her in his arms before addressing Severus. 'Mr Weasley, could you please tell me what happened?'

'Well, Sage has had a bit of an off lesson, sir. She has flown into me four times and kept looking over her shoulder. I'm not so sure what she saw but she started towards the ground and I followed. We stored our brooms and then Sage disarmed a group of Slytherin's. They were huddling around something in the middle of the pitch, looking at the Gryffindor's. As I said Sage disarmed them all and then…'

'All of them?' Draco yelped in surprise, 'How many of them?'

'Six, and when they were on the floor Sage walked to where they were standing and picked up a dagger from the floor.'

'A dagger you say, where is said dagger now?'

'Sage has it, in her bag and I have the vials.'

'Vials? What Vials do you mean?'

Severus bit his lip before replying, Professor Malfoy wasn't going to like this. 'Sage found two vials on the floor with eh dagger, an empty on and one full of…'

'Blood,' Sage whispered, breaking off Severus, 'I think it was filled with Scarlets blood dad. On the list of demands it said some of Scarlets and I's blood. They were looking at me all lesson, and the dagger…I think they were going to Jinx my broom and take mine dad.'

Draco's eyes widened noticeably at this, and he held Sage tighter as she sobbed into his arms. Severus felt extremely awkward, as if he was intruding on the family moment and so he busied himself with taking the vials from his robes and taking the dagger from Sage's bag and carefully unwrapping it from the cloth. He found the courage to interrupt Draco and Sage and he was startled to find his reply was Sage standing abruptly and flinging her still sobbing self into his arms while Draco inspected the vials and blade.

'Sick, they are all sick…this blade…I never thought I'd see this old thing again…bloody hell.' A large cry came from sage as she buried her head further into Severus' shoulder as he patted her awkwardly on the back and Draco stood quickly.

'Mr Weasley could I ask you to find Scarlet and the headmistress and bring them both down here for me? I will notify Professor Malfoy and we will all meet down here to discuss matters, please do not talk to anyone on your way. I feel it best if nobody knows about this incident yet.'

'Of course sir,' Severus nodded, giving Sage an extra squeeze and letting her go, before fleeing the dungeons in search of Scarlet and Professor McGonagall.

He found Scarlet in the Ravenclaw common room, he asked her Tiffany Boot to fetch her and she had snootily replied, 'She doesn't need your silly tales now Weasley. Scarlet is very upset and…'

She had never finished, 'Sage is very upset aswell, and their father wants to see them right now. You may be aware that something has happened to the both but…'

'That's just it! She won't tell us what's wrong. She's just huddled in the corner all evening with her hand clasped around her wrist.'

'You must get her now, she is injured Boot, NOW!' Severus said loudly.

'Yes…of course,' muttered Boot, running into the common room and coming out Several moments later with Scarlet, who was wrapped tightly in a royal blue blanket and sniffing quietly. Severus put his arm around the forlorn girl at once and assured her that he had to fetch the headmistress before going to see her father. On the way to her office, they met a very hurried looking Professor McGonagall who simply nodded to them and ushered them back towards the dungeons, her hair flying at loose ends all around her.

Once they were all in the Malfoy quarters and all had conjured chairs, (courtesy of Professors Malfoy, (Hermione) and McGonagall, Sage and Scarlet sat unnervingly quiet while the professors talked about the dagger and vials.

'Scarlet honey,' said Hermione softly, 'what happened today? Did they get you sweetie?'

'I was walking towards Charms when all of a Sudden Paris Parkinson pulled me into an alcove and Goyle and Nott held me against the wall and then…and then Weasley…she had this blade and she, she cut me and took my blood in a vial. They knocked me to the floor and strode off; I ran to the common room, I didn't go to charms.'

'Where did they cut you?' came the stern voice of Draco. 'We need to know, we need to heal it.'

'My wrist,' Scarlet cried, pulling her arm from the blanket and showing it to them, a long deep gash was shown, bloodied and still bleeding Hermione cried out in horror and Sage broke into fresh sobs.

Professor McGonagall stood up and flooed the hospital wing, 'Poppy! We are coming up, prepare two beds please.'

Sage and Scarlet flooed first, with Professors Malfoy and Malfoy following, Severus stood quietly before the headmistress smiled knowingly at him and urged him into the fire. She followed immediately.

Pulling himself off the floor he saw Scarlet being rushed into a bed and given some pain-relief potion while Sage was shivering by the window. Severus joined her and pulled her over to a bed, not before she gave him another hug which he returned, his arms wrapped around her tightly while she stifled more sobs. He gently laid her down on he bed and sat on the stool beside her. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and gave Sage a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. It was barely 6pm and so Severus bade farewell to Sage and Scarlet and made for the door, only to be stopped by Professors Malfoy and Malfoy.

'We just wanted to say thanks,' mumbled Hermione on the verge of tears. 'If you hadn't looked after Sage, who know what might have happened.'

Severus felt highly embarrassed and tried to excise his actions, 'I was only trying to help…I'd do it for anyone, especially Sage. There's no way I'd have let her get in harms way.'

'Still you did it, and don't think we haven't noticed your actions to our Sage Mr Weasley,' Smiled Draco weakly. 'You looked after her, thank you. I award 50 points to Gryffindor.'

'And another 20points from me' added Hermione, 'as you not only helped Sage, but you fetched Scarlet and helped with the vials and daggers.'

'Now off to dinner young man, I daresay you're hungry?' said Draco wistfully.

'Yes sir, I hope the twins get better.'

Severus however didn't go to dinner; he went straight to the common room where he found an extremely anxious bunch of Gryffindor's waiting for him.

Alice pounced on him as he entered the room and collapsed on the sofa, questions popping from everywhere.

He quietly told them the basics of what had happened and when Sirius had suggested they all go to dinner and get a small bit to eat Severus merely shook his head and left the group to ascend the spiral stairs to the boy's dorms. As he left he heard James whisper into his ear, 'Mate you look terrible, don't worry about the twins they'll be okay. Don't beat yourself up about it and get some sleep. I'll keep the boys away from the dorms for a while to let you think.'

Severus merely nodded before rushing up to his bed, having much to think about and so many feelings whirling through his head he thought he'd be up for hours. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

His dreams were less than happy though.


	9. Arguements and Plotting

Chapter 9

Arguments and Plotting

Sage was discharged from the hospital wing the following morning; Severus had been sitting quietly in his chair. She awoke and heard him sigh in relief and she turned her head to smile at him.

'I'm getting you out of here today,' he murmured determinedly, 'Pomfrey says you went into a bit of shock, and that another calming draught will help,' to which he gestured at a small blue uncorked bottle resting on the bedside table. 'You've been excused from lessons…and I have too. Headmistress's orders are that we are to spend the day relaxing. I have to take care of you for today and keep a close eye on you over the weekend. You can return to classes on Monday.'

'Really, Severus? That's wonderful…but what about Scarlet. Is she okay, I can't really remember much…all I remember is a great big gash…?'

'Ssssh don't speak of it, Scarlets recovering alright. There's a restorative potion which Professor Snape has been brewing, which has added ingredients to help heal the wound of the dark magic on that blade. Scarlet will be in her for a week.'

'A week? Why is Snape brewing the potion? Why not my dad?'

'It seems your father doesn't trust himself with a potion so vital for his own child.'

'But mum could do it; she could whip up a restorative potion in her sleep!'

'Professor Snape is the potions expert here,' he smiled gently, 'and besides I don't think your parents have barely left Scarlets side at all.'

Sure enough in a chair beside Scarlets bed, (which was conveniently opposite Sage's) were her parents. Draco was slumbering in the chair, his head lolled sideways and Hermione was perched on his lap, her head buried deep within the crook of his neck. They were both fast asleep.

Sage downed the potion and pulled a face before Severus, chuckling happily pulled her to her feet and directed her to the bathrooms to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes late Sage returned to find Severus with his head bowed in deep concentration, sitting stiffly on the chair. She stifled a giggle as he sprang to life at the sight of her and together they checked on Scarlet, who was still asleep before leaving a note for Madam Pomfrey and heading down to breakfast.

After being hugged by every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and a few of the Ravenclaws Sage plonked herself down next to Severus and Lily at the Gryffindor table and began to grab the nearest plate, poured some porridge in the middle and pour some milk around the middle in a ring. Severus handed her the sugar and watched her intently as she took a pinch and rubbed it between her fingers as she sprinkled it over her steaming porridge.

She looked up and blushed, Severus was looking curiously at her and before he could question her antics she had mumbled, 'Force of Habit…mum always does it.'

She helped herself to some more breakfast and listened to James and Sirius plot against all the ways they could harm the Slytherin's.

'We could use that toenail jinx my dad talks about,' suggested James, winking at Lily as she gave him a reproachful look.

'Or we could use the bat bogey hex!' grinned Sirius, 'Aunt Ginny taught me it before I came here and I've been dying to try it on someone.'

'But that's very advanced Siri!' exclaimed Alice in astonishment to which Sirius shrugged and returned to his cornflakes, a blush now tinting his normally pale cheeks.

Lily checked her timetable, 'Charms with the Ravenclaws, Double Herbology with the Hufflepuff's and then History of Magic with them too. Then in the afternoon we have DADA with the Slytherin's and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.'

'Fun,' James muttered, 'Extra Herbology and no Severus or Sage.'

The others looked at James strangely before he rolled his eyes and said, 'Sev and Sage are spending the day off timetable relaxing so Sage can recover from yesterday.'

'But what about Sev?' questioned Alice stupidly?

'Well Sev is her _carer_ for the day; he has to look after her like he did yesterday.'

'You've got to be joking!' laughed Sirius, 'He saves the girl and gets the day off, bloody hell Sev, everything happens to you.'

'No, it doesn't. Everything happens to Sage, I just help her,' Severus corrected sadly, but with a hint of amusement coupled with anger in his voice.

While the others rushed off to Charms Severus and Sage took a leisurely walk around the grounds admiring the mountainous scenery. They reached the Quidditch pitch and Sage abruptly stopped.

'Come on Sage,' Severus whispered tensely, 'Let's go somewhere else.'

'No,' she said hoarsely, 'Please, I want to stay here. Just sit with me for a while, will you?'

'For you Sage? Anything,' Severus smiled before taking her arm and leading her to the middle of the pitch, where they sat quietly for a few minutes.

Sage knew Severus felt awkward because he kept playing with his hands and looking down so she sighed and looked up, 'How about we finish our competition from yesterday. We never did see who won the race.'

Severus looked at Sage seriously and groaned, he could see Sage was trying to put the plot behind her and by flying again it would help eradicate any fear of another attack during Flying lessons but he shook his head sadly. 'No Sage, I'm not sure you're ready. I don't want you to freeze when we get up there and then fall down where I can't help you. I think…. I think it would be back if we made our way to the castle.'

Sage fell forwards to the ground and cried out,

'No Severus, you have to let me do this. I'll never do it otherwise.'

'Not without a teacher,' he said sternly, 'I don't want you hurt again.'

'You don't want me hurt?' Sage all but screamed. 'Tell me when has this been all about you and what you want? I need to get out there; this is about everybody not just you Severus. I can't believe you won't help me, I thought you were supposed to be my carer!'

'And a lot of bloody help I'd be if you ended up dead because you fell from your broom when you remember what happened in the air.'

'Who say's I even need your help? Or that I want it? Why do you even care If I'm dead? You shouldn't do, honestly why don't you just leave me alone….its what everyone else does.'

Severus reached out to her but she pushed him back, he grabbed her shoulders and tried to look her in the eye but she pounded her tightly clenched fists against his chest and although she was small she packed a powerful punch and Severus had to give up. Letting his hands drop limply at his side he sat back, giving her room. She after a while, softly said, 'I don't need your help,' and so he went to fetch two brooms from the cupboard and lay them down beside her.

'I can't leave you here Sage, and it's obvious you won't come with me so will you please fly up to the castle. I'll follow you closely and once you're in the common room I'll return the brooms.'

Sage snarled and grabbed the broom nearest and took off at an alarming rate, Severus managed to keep up with her ever-growing haste and kept his head down low until they reached the castle.

He made to follow her into the entrance hall but she stopped him, 'I don't need a babysitter Weasley,' she said coldly.

Severus frowned, 'That decision is neither mine nor yours, Sage. I am to escort you to the common room to ensure your safety.'

She growled but nevertheless let him follow her, after being sure she was in the common room he took the brooms back down to store cupboard and returned quickly, for now second lesson was over and people would be leaving lessons, making the corridors crowded.

There was a fifteen minute break between the second and third lesson and Severus knew that his friends would go and find them in the common room. Severus ran up o his dormitory, intent on borrowing James' Marauders map to check Sage was ih the girls dorms but found his path was blocked by a lumpy figure asleep on his bed.

It was Sage, and she had been crying.

He gasped and she stirred from her slumber looking horrified before blushing crimson and rambling apologies to Severus.

'I'm so sorry Severus, what I said was completely uncalled for. I know you were only trying to look out for me and I think I exploded at you because I missed flying….and you were the only person around.'

'Its okay Sage, I'm sorry too. I should have believed you when you said you were ready to fly again, I should have…'

'NO!' she cried, 'Severus after being on that broom earlier, flying up to the castle I feel sick. I feel physically ill at the thought of flying; I don't ever want to fly again. You were right Severus. Not me, you.'

'Sage, don't be silly. I think you need some rest and a bit more calming draught. Do you want the hospital wing?'

'No,' she said at once, 'I came up here Sev because I don't want to go there, I just want to spend some time alone….and with you.'

'That's fine then, that's what we'll do. But first I want you to at least have a glass of water, you look faint.'

Nodding in thanks as she accepted the glass of water, Sage moved up the end of the bed as Severus joined her. They were now sitting either end. She finished the water and he handed her a handkerchief to mop up hear tears saying teasingly, 'Can't have James seeing you all wrinkly and puffy eyed can we?'

She rolled her eyes and wiped them, before pulling Severus into a bone-crushing hug. She mumbled into his ear, 'Thank you Severus, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're such a good friend.'

All he could reply was a weak, 'yeah,' as he let her sob into his shoulder. They were still hugging when James, Sirius, Alice and Lily found them 5 minutes later.

Sirius saw Severus hugging Sage and smirked. 'Not interrupting anything are we?'

Severus glared at him but held onto Sage still as James elbowed him and went down to sit on his bed beside Severus'.

'Sage what's wrong?' he asked softly. 'Why are you upset?'

Sage blew her nose loudly and pulled of the embrace, 'It's me James! It's all my fault!'

Lily who had joined James delved deeper, 'What's your fault sage?'

'Everything is my fault Lily! Scarlets attack, the list of demands by the SY and Severus hating me!'

All faces turned to Severus who quickly shook his head and said, 'I don't hate you Sage.'

'But you should do Severus! I was so mean and now I thought that you'd…you'd…I thought that you'd hate me forever for the things I said.'

'Never,' Severus said fiercely.

'What did you say to him Sage?' whispered Sirius, eyes wide open and looking at the scene before him in horror.

'All sorts of things, I wanted to go flying and he said no because he didn't think I was ready and he didn't want me getting hurt and I screamed and ranted at him about being Selfish and only caring about himself. Then he got me my broom and let me fly up to the castle and then I told him I didn't need a babysitter. That's when I…when I called him Weasley rather than Severus and still he made sure I was in the common room safely before returning the brooms and coming straight up here where he found me.'

She sobbed again, loudly and sincerely, 'I deserve to be cursed, I don't deserve your pity or your forgiveness. I'm awful!'

'Sage, you know and I know that you never meant anything you said. We both know that you don't want to fly anymore and we know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you and now we have had this stupid argument and you are all upset. Come on Sage cheer up, I can't bear to see you like this.'

'You're right, I'm sorry Severus,' she said before hugging each of her other Gryffindor friends in turn. 'I'm sorry for thinking you lot would turn on Me.,' she said to each Gryffindor except Severus who she just simply said, 'I'm sorry, for everything.'

The others left soon after, leaving Sage and Severus curled up on the largest sofa in the lounge. They did their History of Magic essays and played wizards chess. Sage won, though she suspected Severus had let her and when the bell rang signalling lunch Sage found she was cheerful again.

Lunch for Sage was entirely devoted to quickly gobbling down her food and copying down the notes she needed for the homework she had been set that day. There was no chance she was getting behind. Snape to her surprise had set no homework at all and neither had Charms so Sage was left with a small Herbology chapter to read from her textbook. By the end of lunch she had read it, much to Severus' amusement, three times.

After lunch Sage and Severus visited Scarlet, who had still not awoken and was lying peacefully in her bed, the gash on her arm seemingly clean but heavily bandaged. Twenty minutes after they had arrived Professor Malfoy (Hermione) entered, also visiting Scarlet. Sage had told her mum about the argument she and Severus had earlier that day and after a small but pleasant convosation they left for the library.

Sage had decide to write her Uncles Harry and Ronald a letter, as she wanted to get to know them better and she also wanted to write to Auntie Ginny and her Grandparents.

Severus had said he wanted to write to his family and she smiled, he had his mum, dad, all his Uncles, and Auntie Ginny, and of course her husband Uncle Harry.

They sat down next to each other and began scribbling away. Sage was humming some ridiculous tune which sounded to Severus suspiciously like 'Edelweiss.'

Sage looked down at her letters as she finished the last one off, she re-read them all and massaged her hand from writers cramp. The letters read;

_Dear Uncle Ronald and Auntie Luna,_

_I know it might be a surprise receiving an Owl from me but I know you were great friends of my mum and I wanted to know you both better. Hogwarts is great, the group of us, (Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, Alice and I) are all in Gryffindor but my sister Scarlet is in Ravenclaw. Dad wasn't please, he was certain I was a Slytherin._

_Mum told me you were a keeper for the Quidditch team uncle Ron, Severus and I spend all our flying lessons zooming around the pitch and racing each other, I think he could be a chaser or a seeker. I feel off my broom once and he caught me immediately, swooping down ever so fast! You taught him really well!_

_Dad reckons you were rubbish as a keeper...but I think he's jealous. He was a seeker, but mum tells me dad was nothing compared to famous Uncle Harry. Dad gave mum the hard-shoulder for that insult for a week._

_I have to go, I still have many more letters to write, I think Severus is writing one to you too at this very moment._

_Everyone send their love,_

_Sage, (and Scarlet but she's asleep in the hospital wing) Malfoy_

_x_

_Dear Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny,_

_Severus and I decided to write all our letters out today as we aren't in class, (ask mum for full details- the story is too long and dangerous to put in post!) so I decided to write you one._

_Firstly, Hogwarts is great. James and Lily are two of my best friends here and everything's going alright. James even saved me from a fire in the Girls Dorms a while back, (again ask mum for details). He was amazing; he dragged me from the common room and shouted for help while we tried to water down the flames. _

_Also I have to say that what mum said about you and James is right, (aswell as your father James). You have a knack for trouble! We're already on hexing terms with our Slytherin counterparts- especially PRESTA WEASLEY! Severus went mad when he saw her here…and then in Slytherin? It was awful for him, James and Lily looked horrified!_

_Hogwarts is really eventful, we seem to be having so many adventures at the moment, trouble won't leave us alone, much like from what I've heard your days at Hogwarts were like._

_Love,_

_Sage Malfoy, (Scarlet too but she's in the hospital wing)_

_x_

_Dear Mammy and Paps,_

_School is so much fun! The classes are really hard but I'm doing alright. I'm in Gryffindor like mum, and Scarlet is in Ravenclaw- (the house for clever clogs) I thought I'd tell you because Scarlet is in the hospital wing at the moment and can't herself. So far life has been really eventful, I've been rescued from a fire, saved form falling 50ft from a broom and from being jinxed and having blood taken from me, (Scarlet wasn't so lucky with the last one though)._

_Mum says not to worry though, Scarlet will be okay soon and Dad says hi._

_My favourite class is Potions, which dad teaches! It may be with the Slytherin's- no doubtly you know who they are but it's okay because dad doesn't let them do anything to us and I got an O on my quiz, (O is the best!). DADA is cool because professor Snaoe acts all evil but we know he's not. He's our godfather and although not too lenient, he makes sure we have a fair class. _

_Mum's classes are good too, but I'm having trouble transfiguring my snuffbox, it just stays the same!_

_Have to go now, my friend Severus is looking at me as if to say, 'who are you writing the essay to?' because he's finished all his letters to his family. Him and I aren't in lessons today, (for details see mum or dad) so we decided to make use of our time by doing homework and visiting Scarlet and finally writing all my letters. Poor Severus! He has seven sets of Uncles and Aunts, a set of Grandparents and one Grandfather!_

_Love Sage x_

Sage sealed the parchments and went off to the owlery in search of her owl, Persephone. A black owl with shining green eyes and a white spot just under it's chin. Persephone greeted Sage happily and after giving her an affectionate nip, she flew off, with Severus' owl Pig Jr bobbing behind.

Giving Sage a sheepish smile Severus suggested they return back to the dorms so they could discuss with the others the rest of the demands made by the Slytherin's.

James, Lily and Sirius were already in deep convosation when they arrived and Alice was doodling randomly on a piece of scrap parchment, which at the sight of Sage entering the common room, she levitated it into the fire and sat up attentively.

Grinning slightly Sage sank into an old squashy armchair while Severus sprawled himself out on the floor in exhaustion.

They talked for a few hours at least and eventually agreed that instead of the unicorn's blood, dragon's blood and basilisk blood they would give the Slytherin muggle liquids which looked similar. Instead of Unicorns blood, Sirius would send home for some strong household bleach…mixed with silver paint. As for the dragons blood, they would use food colouring and fizzy water provided by Weasley Wizard Wheezes and for the basilisk blood they would bring Basilisk venom, which would be stolen from Draco's private stores by Sage. Instead of blood from Sage and Scarlet, blood from two Slytherin first years they would 'obliviate' seemed fitting and lastly, instead of the acromantula venom, firewhiskey would be used, provided by James.

It was the six Horcruxes part which confused them, they had agreed to, in the end try and find fakes in the room of requirement but decided to resolve that issue another time. And so the six Gryffindor's rushed down to dinner in fear of missing it, heads buzzing full of ideas to trick Slytherin's who were up to no good.


	10. Down in the Chamber

Chapter 10

Plan into Motion

Saturday morning was all a blur to Sage. She had awoken to find her dorm empty and notes from both of her fellow Gryffindor's explaining their absences from the dorms…at seven-thirty in the morning.

A neatly written script was resting at the end of her bed, it read;

_Sage,_

_Gone with James to Hogsmeade. The Potter devoted part of the plan nearly done. Heavy order of Firewhiskey has been made; we plan to drink most of it over Christmas. Perhaps offer some to the Slytherin's…just to spite them and the rest of course to replace the acromantula venom . We've taken the cloak and the map and won't be long._

_See you at lunch,_

_Lily_

Sage grinned and mentally ticked off the acromantula venom from the list of things they needed. She yawned and her eyes fell upon the second note, in an untidy but feminine scrawl which undoubtedly belonged to Alice.

_Sage,_

_Siri and I are in the owlery. Siri is sending home for the household bleach…don't ask me why he can't use the room of requirement. Filch must have used it dozens of times, though Siri reckons a little muggle touch won't hurt the irony of bringing down Lucius. I'm sending home for the silver paint, I know my mum has hinted that she might be expecting and the house is full of children's face-paints. I'll get all the silver paint we need for realistic Unicorns Blood. After that we are going on a Slytherin first year hunt._

_We've taken two empty vials, they will be full of dark red liquid y the end of they day. The paint and bleach should arrive by Tuesday._

_Alice_

Sage smiled again. She ticked off unicorn's blood and Malfoy blood in her head and grimaced. It looked as if a trip to see her father was compulsory, in order for her to get anywhere near the Potions store. Sage headed down to breakfast and fingered her magical watch slowly, her parents were both in the hall and she would have to casually persuade them for a visit. Putting on her best, 'downcast,' look she entered the hall and looked up at her father. Before looking down she saw concern flit across his face. Smirking inwardly at her puppy dog act she sat down to breakfast and stirred her Porridge slowly.

After eating her breakfast Sage looked up to scan the aisles for Persephone. She wasn't there, however Claudio was. Claudio was the family Owl and he was gliding swiftly towards her with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. Claudio was a beautiful Owl; his feathers were a sleek charcoal grey, like a Persian cat…but as an owl, and eyes were a piercing blue. If there had been a crufts for Owls, Sage knew Claudio would have won best of breed hands down- or rather claws down.

Carefully taking the scroll from Claudio, Sage patted his beak and watched him fly straight over to her father, whom had his arm outstretched and was looking at Sage pointedly.

_Sage,_

_Your mother and I would appreciate you coming to visit us in our quarters shortly after breakfast. There are matters which need discussing and your mother is whining on about how she misses her darling baby girl, your father. Professor Malfoy_

She sighed, obviously her parents had seen her alone and assumed she was troubled, and perhaps they also wanted to tell her what to do regarding the demands. Whatever it was she had to go, and it did give her the perfect opportunity to steal the venom.

Glancing up at her father, who was staring at her intently she smartly nodded at him and looked straight back down again.

After watching her parents leave she drained her tea and hurried out the hall towards the dungeons where she quickly caught up with her father and the three Malfoy's descended towards the Malfoy quarters. A family discussion was inevitable.

Collapsing in the dark green squashy armchair next to the fireplace, Sage sighed in relief and breathed in deeply.

'Sage darling,' Hermione began tentatively, 'what's wrong? Your friends were not with you at breakfast and you look ill. Has something happened?'

Sage mumbled incoherently, unable to form a logical answer she could think of. 'My friends are fine mum, they are just busy but I wanted to speak about Scarlet. I miss her so much.'

Hermione looked on the brink of tears and Sage felt the humongous pit of guilt build up inside her as her mother hugged her tighter. Her father looked sympathetic and was biting his lip but Sage could tell he wasn't convinced.

'Sage, it's a Saturday morning and you say your friends are busy? Rubbish! What are they doing, and why aren't they with you? You know you have to be accompanied because of the attack on Scarlet, you mustn't go about the castle alone,' her father said sternly, waving his hands exasperatedly around trying to prove his point.

'And, I hope you aren't thinking about caving to the demands. Are you?'

Sage looked up and bit her lip, eyes flickering to her mother who was staring at her in disbelief and her father whose eyes were widening second by second. She answered truthfully, 'No, we aren't giving the Slytherin's anything they asked for.' Silently adding, not exactly what they wanted.

Sage blinked and looked up, her mother was looking at her father anxiously who was staring straight into her eyes. Sage could feel a niggling at the back of her brain, and she growled. 'Occulumency,' she breathed, trying to keep her mind blank, as her mother had told her so many times. After a minute Sage gave in, and her father greedily stole the plan she had regarding the Slytherin's.

Tears were rolling down her cheek and after her breathing swallowed she closed her eyes tight and screamed, 'STOP!'

Springing to her feet and wiping her eyes she wrenched herself from her mothers grip and cried, 'I just wish you trusted me, wish that you didn't doubt me.'

Sniffling, she continued, 'I'm your daughter and you felt it necessary to invade my mind. How could you dad? Mum? I hate you!'

'Sage Elizabeth Malfoy! You're giving them fakes? What are you thinking? It'll only make it worse.'

'Who are you to tell me that it will make it worse? I'm only doing it to save you, mum and Scarlet! Stop telling me what I should do, leave me alone!' Sage screamed and ran out of the room, footsteps echoing loudly throughout the dungeons.

Her parents sat alone in their quarters in silence, neither daring to speak as the dying embers of the fire went slowly out.

Light streamed throughout the bright hallways, but Sage was oblivious as she stumbled through the halls towards the Gryffindor towers. Not only did she not have the Basilisk Venom, but her father knew all about the plan they were hatching. Her vision blurred, Sage hardly noticed as she ran into someone clad in red and gold.

Sirius caught her and stood Sage up, Alice stood behind him looking unsettled and handed Sage a tissue. Mopping her tears Sage gave a muffled apology and when Sirius asked her what's wrong she burst into fresh tears with random words such as, 'Occlumency,' and, 'No venom.'

Leading Sage back to the common room, Sirius and Alice exchanged worrisome looks of confusion. Sage eventually settled onto the sofa with Alice and Sirius comforting her, Severus burst in a few minutes later looking gleeful. Not looking at the three sat on the sofa directly he exclaimed, 'Just mailed Uncles Fred and George, Frumping Fizzy water and Colour changing dye on its way. The dye changes to whatever colour you want and the water makes you gas.' Still scoffing he plopped onto the sofa, but upon seeing the frowns worn by Sirius and Alice, who seemed to be concerned with a sobbing mass of untidy hair and clothing, which he realised was actually Sage.

A sharp intake of breath told Sage that Severus was here. Neither Lily nor James was due back yet, and now Severus had seen her like this too…she had ruined things for the group.

Untangling herself from the mass of robes Sage took a deep breath and blurted out as quickly as she could, 'My-dad-knows-about-our-plan-and-I-couldn't-get-the-poison-so-now-everythings-ruined.'

'What?'

'He used Occlumency on me, I couldn't hold it back and…and he knows…I ran out and didn't have time to steal the venom…no chance of it now…he'll have warded the rooms so I can't get in.'

Severus' heart sank a little, but he hushed his emotions and held Sage as she cried. Sirius stood up with Alice and nodded to Severus, holding up the vials which were yet to be filled of blood. Severus motioned for them to go ahead but called out as they were just going through the portrait hall and threw them a third empty vial from his pocket, mouthing something which looked suspiciously like , 'In the Chamber.'

Lily and James arrived back in the common room around Lunchtime, each levitating two cases of firewhiskey and looking rosy cheeked from the cold. After stowing the cases beneath their beds, hidden underneath James' invisibility cloak they went down to Lunch to find a glum Sage and worrisome Severus eating faster than a niffler attacking Dolores Umbridge. (A/N: Had to add that simile, any thoughts lol?)

Sirius and Alice huddled in several minutes later with grim smiles on their faces.

'Got the Blood,' whispered Sirius.

'Whose?' Lily demanded, eyes lit with fury and resentment. 'By taking their blood it lowers us to their standards.'

'I know,' Sirius sourly grunted before Alice interrupted him,

'Which is why we didn't take any blood.'

'You didn't?' Severus said alarmed, 'but then what did you use?'

'No. We did the smart thing, and went to the Room of Requirement. What is in them vials is a mixture of muggle joke blood pellets, tomato sauce and tomato puree.'

Laughter quickly ensued by all minus Sage. Severus noted this and nudged Alice who nodded curtly while dragging Sirius, James and Lily from their seats to a certain girls bathroom on the third floor.

James, Lily, Alice and Sirius agreed that they would all go down to the chamber together. Moaning Myrtle was unusually absent from her toilet so they quickly found the entrance by the tap and slid through the pipes down to the chamber below.

The floor was crumbly and uneven, 'probably from all the crushed rat skeletons.' Sirius had whispered before being clouted over the head by a fearful Alice.

Silently they made their way through the darkness until they came to the entrance of the chamber itself. Some hissing courtesy of Lily and James led them into the chamber itself and what came next they could never have expected. The basilisk corpse was in the centre of the chamber, preserved on a sort of shrine. The rest of the chamber was, although vacant of life and skeletons clean and had been obviously put to use. To their left was an altar, on which the Slytherin emblem was engraved in silver and the letters S and Y were carved either side. The walls were full of books, all devoted to the dark arts and the torches were lit showing a small lounge area to the right of the chamber. Apart from the rotting corpse, the chamber had been made to look, made to be, habitable.

'Oh my,' Whispered Lily. 'It looks like some kind of training centre, some kind of school.'

'Who would leave the corpse though?' asked Alice morbidly, 'It absolutely stinks in here.'

'It's nothing the bubble head charm wouldn't cure though,' James muttered angrily. The others nodded in agreement.

'Let's just get the venom and leave,' Sirius said, his voice trembling.

Carefully James strode over to the corpse and uncorked the vial, with his wand he transfigured a bone into a spatula and began to urge the venom into the vial. The venom, which was still after seventeen years in a liquid form, (Down to the moist conditions and the properties of the blood, James mentally concluded,) dripped in slowly and after a few minutes in silence James corked the bottle and pocketed the spatula before joining his fellow Gryffindor's and motioning for them to leave.

They left hastily, none of them had enjoyed the experience and they all wished to be back above ground as quickly as possible. Without the phoenix from the tale they had been told by their parents they had exited out of a small door half-hidden by an alcove covered in seaweed and come to a small dock which they guessed led to the black lake. There was one small wooden boat there; the four of them could fit into it with James and Sirius at the oars. The sailed out in the darkness towards the light and eventually emerged near the dock they had come through on their first day. They clambered out of the boat and hurried into the main castle, distancing themselves as far away from the chamber as possible.

They met up with Severus and Sage in the common room and told them promptly of their findings. Sage was on the brink of tears and scolded herself heavily for putting her friends in such danger.

Severus tried to reassure her but in the end they knew someone would have to be told about the chamber and soon.

James and Lily owled their father, (they were sure to put FOR DADS EYES ONLY on the parchment so that their mother, (who was still touchy on the topic) would not read it.)

Their note was scrawled hastily and it read;

FOR DADS EYES ONLY

Dad,

Siri, Alice, Lily and I were all in the Chamber of Secrets this afternoon, (don't ask) and although the Basilisk corpse was there. It was almost a shrine and the rest of the chamber had been turned into a training ground. The SY was engraved into the wall and the chamber is full of books devoted to the dark arts. The chamber looks recently used and habitable. There is a second entrance to it by the Black Lake which is how we got out. Please come quickly, we think it's quite urgent.

Love

James _and Lily_

Sage, Severus, Sirius and Alice headed to the hospital wing, to find Professor McGonagall and Malfoy's (who were visiting Scarlet.)

'Remember,' said Sage, who had regained her sense of normality and taken lead of the group. 'Avoid all questions about why we were there, just stress the fact that the chamber looked recently used. Please don't let me talk to them, my dad has already seen what we are doing and I hate him for it. Don't look my dad in the eye in case he tries to use legimency on you, and that would be a disaster.'

The looks on her friend's faces were slightly horrified but their expressions were all set in grim determination. Nodding bleakly at their faces, Sage sighed and pocketed her wand. She held her head high and pushed open the door to the hospital wing.


	11. Sage's Inner Slytherin

Chapter 11: The Inner Slytherin

The smell of disinfectant and a cool breeze hit them as soon as they entered the bright hospital wing. It seemed to be possibly the only place in the castle where the sun shone through the windows which gleamed as if Crystal, which was considerately useful in helping to cure students. Sunshine could do wonders for self esteem and happiness. Sage smiled wryly, the joy in the hospital wing brought together with the fear and dark nature of their news. Two opposites colliding, which always resulted in a

CRASH. OW. THUD. SCREECH. AAAARRGGH!

Alice had fallen over.

Alice had knocked into Professor McGonagall, who had fallen to the floor.

Professor McGonagall had grabbed the bed nearest to her and dragged it down.

The bed's hinges, (it was on wheels) loosened and it pelted down the wing.

Scarlet was on the bed.

Sage almost laughed, almost. Keeping her head down she helped Professor McGonagall to her feet while her parents had predictably ran to help Scarlet, (although a good Impedimenta wouldn't have gone amiss to slow down the bed.)

'Thank you Miss Malfoy,' Professor McGonagall had wheezed, looking around to assess the damage.

Madam Pomfrey had come running down the ward shrilly casting 'Reparo,' and, 'Evanesco,' at Olympic speed. She was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf in fury and ended her crusade when she finally came to a halt next to Sage and said, 'I suppose you're responsible for this…' she paused to catch her breath, '…ramshackle.'

Alice, who had just recovered from the bundle of clothing that was herself, Sirius and Severus gasped, 'Oh no Miss it was me, ever so sorry. I'm accident prone.'

A loud snort could be heard from down the other end of the ward, and Sage smiled knowing her father was likely responsible. Her father…Sage's smile dropped instantly as her thoughts turned to him and while helping Alice and Severus up off the floor before she silently willed them to explain their tale from the chamber.

Professors Malfoy and Malfoy had returned from rescuing Scarlet, who had been given another Dreamless Sleep and although looking scruffy and uncoordinated, they stood together strictly next to professor McGonagall without the slightest glance at Sage. Well….her mother did give her a small glance, but turned away ashamedly as soon as Sage had met her eyes with a cold glare.

'What was it you wanted to tell me then, Miss Longbottom?' Professor McGonagall asked gently. Alice frowned and bit her lip, looking from side to side at Sirius- who gave her a small nod and to Severus who was looking at her pointedly as if to say, 'Don't you dare back out now!'

'Well,' she began, 'It all started when Siri, James, Lily and I went down to the Ch…'

Alice was interrupted before she could finish as a loud crash came from outside the ward followed by a groan and a muffled movement. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bounded into the ward at full speed, looking very much like their 15 year old selves in such a form of hurried disarray.

Harry took one glance at Hermione and Draco, nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Sage, Alice, Sirius and Severus, and with a slight grimace said, 'What in the name of Merlin do you lot think you're playing at?'

Ron, who had stopped to catch his breath joined Harry and shouted, 'What the Bloody Hell do you lot even think you were doing down there?'

Sage looked up incredulously, 'How do you know? James and Lily are just owling you now?'

'Mirrors,' Harry grunted, pulling out an old hand mirror and looking into it clearly saying, 'James Potter!'

'Hi dad,' said James, his face appearing into the mirror.

'Get down to the hospital wing now boy,' Harry snarled, 'and bring Lily with you.'

James trembled, 'Yes Dad, right away.' Before the mirror wiped blank and Harry put it back into his pocket.

Ron, upon seeing the still confused looks on the faces of everyone else explained, 'They didn't send the Owl, James decided to tell us by the mirrors, Lily's idea of course.'

A small 'O,' came from the crowd of first years and Draco was the first to crack ranting, 'Would someone please tell what is going on?'

'You mean you don't know?' Ron frowned, turning to the kids. 'Why hasn't any-?'

'We were just going to when you came in!' Sage half-shouted impatiently.

Hermione, ever the rational one turned to her daughter and said firmly, 'Sage Malfoy you tell me what's going on right now.'

Sage glared at her friends and she looked up at her mother furiously, before slumping her shoulders and giving in.

'Well you know the start of it, no thanks to Professor Malfoy,' she shot a glare at her father, who looked sullen at Sage's refusal to recognise him as her father.

'You mean tricking the Slytherin's with the fakes?'

'Yeah,' Sage affirmed, 'So because we couldn't get the basilisk venom…'

'You mean because your father had warded his stores so you couldn't steal it?'

Sage shot her mother a look of contempt before conceding, 'Same difference. Well because we planned to give them venom rather than blood we decided to get it from the source.'

Sage stopped there, because her mothers face had gone chalk white and Professor McGonagall had put her hand to her heart gasping, 'Oh my.'

Draco, sensing danger stepped in. 'Do you mean to tell me Sage Malfoy that because you couldn't steal from my stores, you decided to lead your friends into danger and take them to the chamber of secrets.'

Sage met her father's eyes with a cold, bitter look that would have finished any staring contest and finally mumbled an incoherent, 'Ye-No.'

'No?' Draco scorned.

Severus, who was feeling rather murderous due to all the unfounded accusations, interrupted Sage and cried 'No! Sage stayed with me in the common room. It was my idea to go into the chamber, and I told the others to go. I myself was busy comforting a distraught Sage after her father had forcefully used Legimency against her.'

'How dare y-'

'ENOUGH.' It was Professor McGonagall to have spoken and instantly the room was silenced. 'Continue Sage.'

'The others, they went to the Chamber of Secrets and they saw…'

'Which others?'

'Erm…Alice, Siri, James and Lily.'

Harry shot exasperated looks at his children before quietly asking James, 'What did you see son?'

James looked hesitant to answer but after a nudge from Lily he revealed what he had seen. 'There was the basilisk dad, just like you said but it was on a raised platform, and there were torches surrounding it making it look like a shrine,' he broke off and Lily squeezed her brothers hand before adding, 'On the head wall, the letters S and Y were carved around the Slytherin crest and on the walls to either side were shelves. It looked exactly like a Library, books lined the walls. I caught a glimpse of some of the titles, all the books were entirely devoted to the Dark Arts and in the corner of the room was a small lounge area. It looked recently used, no cobwebs or anything and…it was all green and silver. The furniture was embroided with dark green fabric, it all looked very…'

'Slytherin,' Harry breathed.

'What colour was the wood on the furniture?' Draco asked sternly.

'Mahogany, why do you ask?' answered Sirius suspiciously.

'Mahogany is the wood my father was partial to. At the mansion, all the furniture is mahogany, with imported green fabrics. This just adds to the idea that he is attempting a re-birth, especially with all the SY nonsense.'

'…'

'We need to have a look down there.'

Everyone looked up, it was Harry who had spoken and he had looked straight back down afterwards.

'I'm coming,' said Sage fiercely.

'NO!' her parents shouted but she merely looked at them scornfully.

'You wish to stop me? Try your best.'

'…'

Draco was the first to speak, 'Give me the basilisk venom Sage.'

'Not a chance Professor Malfoy.'

'20 points from Gryffindor and give me the venom.'

'No.'

'40 points and a detention, now give me the venom.'

'Never'

'50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks DETENTION!'

'Care to go higher?'

'100 points from Gryffindor, and a month's detention Sage!'

'Make it 120. I dare you.'

'Accio Basi-'

'Protego!'

Draco stood fuming. His daughter was too damn proud for her own good; she really should have been a Slytherin with her rogue antics.

'Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Mr Lupin and Miss Longbottom? For your stupid actions to go into a place as dangerous as the Chamber of Secrets 20 points from Gryffindor, each. Mr Weasley? A further 30 points from Gryffindor for being dense enough to tell them to go down there.'

Arguments broke out immediately and Professor McGonagall stepped in, 'Porfessors Malfoy and Malfoy, Harry and Ron, please accompany me to the Chamber of secrets so we can examine the evidence.'

'What?' cried Sage in disbelief. 'Leaving the school unattened? What if you get stuck down there?'

'Professor Snape will be in charge until we return Miss Malfoy, and it would do well for you not to question my decisions regarding the safety of the school.'

'Yes Miss.'

'Harry, Ronald? Do you have anything to say to your children before you go?'

'Yeah,' Ron replied, 'Severus, I can't believe you let them go down there without informing a teacher! I understand you were comforting Sage after some family problems but…Bloody Hell!' Ron broke into a wide grin and started laughing uncontrollably.

'What's so funny Weasley?' Draco asked irritably.

'It's just that in our first year we lost 150 points in one evening, don't you remember? It was the night you, Malfoy told Professor McGonagall about Norbert the dragon. Oh and you said it was a record Professor, nobody had ever lost that many points at once. And now…' he choked, unable to contain himself. 'Our own kids have set a new record, 260 points in a few hours.'

Harry grinned and Hermione let a small smile flicker onto her face while Draco frowned at Professor McGonagall and ground out. 'I told you so Minerva. And I got detention for them smuggling out that ruddy Dragon.'

'Sorry to break up this lovely little trip down memory lane…' came the silky drawl of Professor Snape, '…but I have reason to believe you have just let 5 Gryffindor students escape with basilisk venom and no intention of returning. Also I noticed that Gryffindor has just lost over 250 points and I feel it necessary to find out how this came about so I can inform my gleeful Slytherin students that they are infact in the lead for once.'

The adults blinked and groaned, while they had been reminiscing, Sage and the others had, 'done a runner'.

'Where were they heading Severus?' asked Hermione worriedly, biting her lip.

'Miss Malfoy and the Potters were running towards the third floor corridor and Mr Lupin, Weasley and Miss Longbottom were running to the Gryffindor dormitries with a vial and muttering about a map and a cloak.'

'They are running away!' screeched Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Accio invisibility cloak! Accio Marauders Map!' yelled Harry.

A whizzing noise came from the distance and grew louder until after 30 seconds the marauders map and invisibility cloak were safely with Harry.

Checking the map, Harry scanned it for the children who he traced to different parts of the grounds. From what he could see, Sage, Lily and James were off the map and Sirius, Severus and Alice were running along the third floor corridor with little dots labelled, 'Brooms.'

'Third Floor Corridor!' sobbed Hermione, 'The statue Harry, the one-eyed old crones hump, and the passage to Hogsmeade!'

Dropping everything, Harry ran from the room with Ron and Draco fast on his tail, leaving a hysterical Hermione with a grim Headmistress and rather amused looking Professor Snape.

And so the hunt began…


	12. Chase

Chapter 12: The Chase

Run.

Run. Stop. Breathe. Run.

Keep running.

Sage, Lily and James were in Hogsmeade. To be precise, they were at the far end of the village where Harry had once met up with Sirius Black in his school days. They were hidden in a cave, high up in the mountainside and waiting for Sirius, Alice and Severus who had ran to get their brooms (because yes, they had all snuck brooms into the school.)

Huddled together for warmth they waited silently, it had been well over three and a half hours since lunch and now the afternoon's warmth was dying and the high breezes expected during the winter was upon them. Armed with nothing but their school robes, they were no-doubtly cold and if it weren't for the importance of using the basilisk venom, (which was a conveniently impotent resource, Sage had found. Which meant that it would have absolutely no use at all apart from when 'spelled' to test it would show that it was from a basilisk- just not the blood.)

Minutes went by, and the wind gushed through the tree's and hit the trio right in the face. They were high up and the gales affected them more, but height was needed to make a successful getaway.

Sirius and Severus came sprinting up the steps together, each holding two broomsticks. Severus gave his second one, (which Sage had recognised as her Nimbus 3000) to Sage and Sirius the same with Lily. Before James could ask for his, Alice came flying overhead with James' broomstick in her hand. Still a bit wobbly, she dismounted quickly and gave a shaky grin to Sage before they all mounted their brooms and kicked off into the evening sky.

They wouldn't have to fly far away that evening, the night was closing in upon them and in under an hour they would be covered with the darkness of the winter sky. None of them actually possessed a compass, but Sage knew of a handy little spell her mother taught her, 'the four-point spell which would help them with their flight but Lily had surveyed the tired pack of Gryffindor's and decided to go in a certain direction would be pointless and so they were best off following the train track from Hogsmeade station back down to London.

The cloud coverage was reasonable for flying, but Sage knew they would have to be careful of being caught by their parents or even some unsuspecting muggles who would perchance be stargazing.

James and Sage headed the group with Alice and Severus, (Alice did not want to be at the back for fear of getting lost) behind. Lily and Sirius brought up the rear. They were flying directly into the wind and the cold breeze whipped their faces like a slap. Sage was sure her hair wouldn't look dissimilar to a birds nest when they dismounted.

Keeping in line, they each took it in turns to dip briefly below the clouds and check that they were following the tracks. But as the minutes grew the temperature lessened, the clouds were growing thicker and although it wasn't raining, they were all thoroughly soaked. Time wore on, and when it had reached around seven-thirty they decided to call it a day.

Hunger was beginning to show on them, Sage hadn't eaten since lunch and she was sure that Lily and James hadn't eaten at all today. They descended into a small field, just north of a small muggle coastal village, (well that's what they had presumed the small cluster of lights was) and after hiding their brooms in a cliff-edge cavern they walked stiffly towards the village in hope of some food and shelter.

Sage's mother was muggleborn, so she always kept some muggle currency with her and Sirius' grandpa Ted had given him twenty pounds for his birthday so they had enough for a small bite to eat, (a McDonalds happy meal each) which left them with little over twenty pounds for shelter.

Shops were closed or closing so they had to split up and scurry around. Sage was with Severus, and together they found a small run-down camping shop in which they (after serious haggling to the old, half deaf shop owner, spent ten pounds on two thick woollen blankets and flasks of warm tomato soup.

They met back up with James, Lily, Alice and Sirius where their brooms where stashed and as a group decided no to spend their last ten pounds until they needed it most- for food, was their main thought. They had taken all their belongings into a nearby park, and found the most impossibly deep thicket they could find in the middle of a woodland area in the park and burnt away some of the undergrowth with their wands; creating a small hole in which they could set-up camp and remain unseen.

Sirius and James set about starting a fire, with Lily and Alice watching them amusedly from under from one the blankets. Sage and Severus were sent on wood-collecting duty and were wandering around the forest aimlessly, chattering about nonsense and betting on who would have to resort to magic first to start the fire, James or Sirius.

They found a small brook, with mostly clean water from which they could drink and bathe in; (Sage made Severus turn away as she washed quickly and filled up their spare flask with water.)

Returning back to the campfire with a small bundle of wood each they grinned sheepishly at each other- James and Sirius hadn't resorted to magic and had waited for their wood. Luckily, the little wood they had brought back combined with a few skilled wand flicks from Lily and they had a small fire going.

The night was fully upon them now, and as they all huddled beneath the blankets together they began to wonder about their parents and whether or not they had done the right thing.

Alice had squeaked about her old-grandma Augusta who would most certainly kill her for an act like this while Sirius had simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Lily and James were more worried about what their mother would say and Sage, who should have been absolutely petrified at the thought of both her parents in a furious rampage merely blinked and gave a look of scorn while stating;

'Why should I care if they are mad?'

Alice looked confused and tried to be reproachful, 'But Sage…they are your parents.'

'Well then it's about time they acted like it.'

All convosation ended there.

The night grew colder and the small fire wavered thin, until eventually the dense clouds they had been travelling in earlier finally gave way and the heavens opened. Rain poured down and within minutes they were all drenched, Sage shouted for someone on cast an impervious on the blankets and for everyone else to huddle underneath and at once James sprang to his feet charming the blankets and then ducking back underneath to join his friends. It was cramped under the blankets, and they were all wet, but they dried quickly and sat in a circle under the blankets. Lily and Alice were hugging for warmth, with James on Lily's other side, dozing on her shoulder. Sirius was sprawled on the floor, with his feet sticking out of the blankets and his head resting by Alice's feet. Severus was sitting quietly while Sage fell asleep in his arms and soon enough the fire went out and they were plunged into darkness. None of them were awake at that point though and they lie together comfortably ignorant of the three angry men coming closer and closer.

Draco was not having a good day; his favourite quill had been stumped while writing a letter to Sage this morning, Sage now hated him for using legimency on her. Sage's friends had been to the chamber of secrets and were now loose with Basilisk blood, his wife had been in hysterics since her daughter had run away from Hogwarts; and he had just stepped in dog poo.

He was going to kill Sage.

Neither Ron nor Harry were in a better mood. Harry was furious that his children had been into the chamber of secrets, and now it was being used for a revival of Lucius Malfoy. Not only that, but his children had run away and his wife was at home fretting because he had run out hastily as they sat down to dinner giving her the explanation of, 'Trouble with the kids' and she was probably at home now ready to murder him, he flinched mid-thought; Ginny would not be in a preferable mood tonight.

Ron was anxious. He was anxious to find the kids safely. Anxious to get home to Luna who, although probably to immersed in her editorials for the Quibbler about Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks to worry, would be missing Ron and wondering why he had been gone so long. He was anxious to get the kids back to Hogwarts and he was anxious to go to the loo.

The three of them had followed a location spell out of Hogsmeade, at which point Draco had cursed loudly for wearing his slippers and scared away several small children out shopping with their parents. They had followed it down the coast and figured out that the kids were following the train-tracks back down to London.

They were stalking through marshland, near a small stream by the edge of a large forest on the coast. 'Well,' said Harry glumly, 'it looks like they are camped out here.'

'What, here?' Draco asked, clearly mortified at the thought of sleeping…outside!

'Yes Malfoy here, it's not as if they had enough money, if any…for shelter,' sneered Ron, wiping his muddy feet on a tree.

They descended into the forest, trampling on the undergrowth and fighting with the dense bushes just to see. The rain was hard-hitting and the three of them were saturated- not having thought to impervious themselves to the rain. Ron gre impatient and drew his wand, blasting away the bushes, Harry and Draco gave him incredulous glares and Draco scorned him, 'Well that was clever Weasley, hows a muggle going to explain the burn marks? It's a bit obvious, but then again I suppose you Weasleys never thought about anything before doing them. Take all the children for example, now if one of them was-.'

Draco couldn't continue, for he had been shoved against a tree with two wands at his throat. 'Say another thing about my family Malfoy and I'll hex you so bad Hermione won't recognise you as more than a slug.'

Harry eyed them both wearily and nodded, 'Lets just find the kids shall we?'

Ron released Draco roughly and he fell to the ground with a cut lip, before standing up; brushing himself off and cutting through the undergrowth with more viciousness than a Blast-ended Skrewt. They pushed through the scrub quicker and eventually found evidence of ashes on the ground. They all knew that they were close and pushed on.

At around 1o'Clock in the morning the tired men finally came across a large thicket, and seeing the ash residue on the ground they realised their children were in the middle of the thicket. They crept up slowly from all three sides to find a large pile of snoring blankets, with a pair of feet sticking out.

Carefully lifting the blanket and setting aside Harry gasped as the pale faces of the children came into view. Although snug together for warmth, the children all had a blue-ish tinge to their cheeks and looked frozen.

Draco quickly conjured a camera and snapped a few shots, before banishing it to Hermione back at Hogwarts. Rolling his eyes at the amazed looks on Harry's and Ron's faces, he conjured another camera, a muggle one and took another few shots and stowing it away. He smirked and whispered to Ron, 'Blackmail for when their older, especially your boy the snorer!'

But Ron didn't answer; his gaze was firmly set on Severus; who was tightly embraced with Sage- with his arm curled around her tiny waist. Harry, who had realised what Ron was staring at said to his best friend, 'How does Sage Weasley sound to you?'

Ron was aghast, spluttering slightly he glared at Harry and summoned a piece of litter muttering, 'Portus.'

Harry placed his hand on the coke can and grabbed the arms of James, Lily and the six brooms which he tucked under his arm; while Ron did the same for Severus and Sage. Draco grinned and while attaching himself to Sirius, Alice, the blankets and the flasks he taunted, 'Sure you've got authorisation for that Weasley?'

Ron looked at him and said transfixed, 'I'll get it.'

'One, two, three.' The familiar tug at the navel brought them back to the Hogwarts infirmary and miraculously, the children were asleep still.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over franticly and put the children to bed, pouring healthy doses of dreamless sleep potion into their mouth.

She made the three men stay the night in the wing aswell and so they all slumped into bed tiredly, not arguing and their last conscious thoughts were, 'safe.'


	13. Mental Breakdown

Chapter 13

Mental Breakdown

Disinfectant.

Cool, clean and crisp.

Sage awoke quickly and sat bolt upright. This was not the forest they were in last night.

This was one of the most familiar places in the school.

School?

Damn, she was in the hospital wing. Looking around, so were her friends, Professor Malfoy (she refused to acknowledge him as her father), and Uncles Ron and Harry.

Sage knew she had to escape and quickly, she began to unwrap herself from the covers of her bed and felt in her pocket for her wand. It was still there, along with the venom and taking this as encouragement she stepped down from the bed onto the floor.

That was her mistake.

A loud siren started and the 10 occupants of the wing (including Scarlet) woke to the shrilly sound while Madam Pomfrey sprinted into the wing hollering, 'Miss Malfoy get back into bed that instant!'

Seeing no way of escape, Sage walked calmly through the noise of the wing over to her sister, who seemed alarmed at the racket.

'Sssh Scarlet, it's alright. You're not in trouble, I am but you needn't worry about it now.'

Scarlet, who was a little scared at what her sister was saying but who also saw sense looked up at Sage and said quietly, 'Sage what an earth did you do that they put an alarm on the floor.'

Sage felt awkward but knew her sister would find out in due course and so she explained briefly what happened. 'We put the plan into motion, except Professor Malfoy used Legimency against me and found out, warding his doors. We couldn't get the venom so Siri, Alice and the twins went to the Chamber of Secrets and took it from the source.'

'You went near the basilisk?' Scarlet exclaimed clearly horrified.

'No, but the others did.' Sage offered.

Scarlet was less than impressed, 'Continue.'

'The chamber has been used recently, the SY have turned into a training ground of sorts. We told this to our parents, Uncles Ron and Harry arrived too. Then it turned ugly.'

Sage sighed and grabbed hersister's uninjured hand, 'Professor Malfoy demanded for the venom back and I refused, he took points and we ran.'

'How any points did he take?'

'260 and I have a month's detention.'

'WHAT?'

'And that's not all.'

Scarlet shook her head in disbelief and despair, what else could Sage have possibly done? 'What else am I to be told Sage?'

'Well, when I said ran…I meant it. We ran away from school, we couldn't possibly let Professor Malfoy have the venom.'

Scarlet was furious, and by the echoes the entire school could have known. 'Sage Malfoy what were you thinking? Not only do you loose a unseen amount of points for trying to get basilisk venom from a dead basilisk corpse in the chamber of secrets then you won't give it to dad and run away! What a stupid thing to do, we've learnt about the SY and so you decide to endanger yourselves even more by running off to a muggle fishing village!'

Scarlet was in tears now, but she wasn't finished. 'And what's with this Professor Malfoy rubbish? He is our dad, no matter what he does and I know the Legimency was wrong but he is our father! You have put everyone in danger Sage!'

The siren had stopped as Scarlets rant began, and the wing sat in silence listening to Scarlets screams.

'ENOUGH!' screamed Draco anguished at his daughters shrieks.

'That's enough both of you! Just…just stop.'

Sage sat in silence, her head hung and tears running freely down her cheeks. Scarlet had never yelled at her like that before and she never thought her sister's words could have such an affect on her. Scarlet had always been the quieter of the pair and to hear her in such pain, with such fury…it hurt Sage. Scarlets words cut deeper than anything said to her before because they were so heartfelt and true, and because they were from quiet little Scarlet, who Sage had always though of as a little sister even though they were born minutes apart.

Draco gathered himself to his feet and cast his patronus to fetch Hermione, (his patronus incidentally was a wispy thin ferret). Ron snickered but Harry elbowed him and went over to see James and Lily.

'Have you got the Venom? Either of you?' Harry said quietly to his children as they huddled together in bed.

'No…No sir,' James whispered, Lily shook her head in agreement and Harry nodded, hugging them both while saying, 'I've got to Floo your mother and let her know what's going on. I might see you later.'

Lily looked down miserably and James muttered, 'If we're still alive.'

'Oh? I don't think you'll loose any more points. I think you're already in minus numbers for points.'

'Oh thanks dad, that's so nice of you to tell us,' sighed Lily half-sarcastically.

Meanwhile Ron was chatting with Severus tensely and giving him a few words of advice and Sirius was listening in hope of gaining an idea of their punishment. Alice sat numbly in her bed watching the events unfold around her. Her first thought was a howler from her Great-Gram who although old and wrinkled, was still very much ready to pounce and could frighten her father with merely a look. She could see however that Sage was going to be worse off, with both her parents teaching, and her being the kind-of leader of their plan it was almost certain that Sage would be punished most harshly. Alice however was determined to stand by her friend, who did not deserve all the blame and set her mind resolutely to thinking through what she could back-up Sage on.

The ferret patronus had returned to Draco with Hermione in toe. All heads (minus a still hysterical Sage) turned to the deputy-head as she entered and while nodding to everyone acknowledging their presence her face was grim and unsettled.

Clearing her throat, Draco and Ron joined her (Harry had already left to Floo Ginny) and the punishment began. 'Firstly, let me say that I am very disappointed by all of you for even agreeing to this ridiculous plan of yours to try and better the Slytherin's for revenge.'

Everyone nodded at this- even Scarlet, who was feeling horrific about shouting at Sage.

'Therefore you will all receive a nights detention with myself. Secondly, though you have already been punished for your expedition to the Chamber of Secrets I would like to express how utterly furious I am, and Mr Potter is that you chose to go down there. Whether or not the basilisk was killed a long time ago, you should not have gone down there, considering the creator of the chamber's psychotic tendencies.'

Ron snorted, 'He was evil Hermione.'

'Perhaps,' she said loftily, 'However, considering you came to us as quickly as possible and informed us about the chamber. You shall not be punished further about the chamber.'

Sighs were let out by a few, but Alice was still tense. They ran away from school, that in itself merits expulsion.

'Nevertheless,' Hermione ploughed on. 'You, as a group. Ran away from school. You used a secret passage to Hogsmeade, and FLEW to a muggle coastal village.'

Heads were bowed all around as Hermione's voice broke off, she choked slightly but continued- this time she was screeching out of control, 'WHAT IF YOU WERE SEEN? WHAT IF YOU WERE CAUGHT? THE MEDIA WOULD HAVE HAD A FIELD DAY, 'SIX FIRST YEARS SEEN ON BROOMSTICKS- MUGGLES IN UPRAGE!' WHAT IF YOU'D DIED? DID YOU NOT THINK? IS A BOTTLE OF BASILISK VENOM MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR LIVES? THINK OF YOUR FAMILES, IF THEY'D RECEIVED A LETTER SAYING THEIR CHILD HAD RAN AWAY FROM SCHOOL OVER A MATTER OF BULLYING AND DIED!'

She halted, unable to continue. Draco wrapped his arm around her and she cleared her throat a final time, this time speaking so quietly they had to strain their ears to hear.

'Your blatant disregard for the school rules will be marked down in file, a letter will be written home and you will each have a curfew. On school nights you must be in you house-common room by seven-thirty, weekend it's extended to eight o'clock and holidays eight-thirty. This will last all year. You will also all receiver two weeks detention, on top of your night's detention, and in the case of Sage. One month and a night's detention are now one month, two weeks and a night. You are all banned from leaving the school grounds, as is the school rule however you must not visit the chamber of secrets ever again and must not continue with this plan to stop the Slytherin's.'

She stopped, and wept into her husband's shoulder who added, 'Detentions start tonight, starting at 6pm in my dungeon. Scarlet your detention will be when you are well. I suggest you spend today in your common room doing homework, away from the rest of the school. Good day.'

No-one dared to speak, and after being checked over by Madam Pomfrey they left one by one for breakfast. They ate in silence, not daring to look at the Gryffindor hourglass, to which the entire school was in uproar about. Finally the headmistress arrived and called for attention.

'The answer is YES, Mister Zabini, and to all you others who asked. The Gryffindor hourglass is correct. Gryffindor lost 260 points last night, and could have lost more so please stop asking me.'

The Slytherin table cheered, and Xavier Zabini who had been a childhood friend of Sage headed the chanting and excessive name-calling which followed. Soon enough the entire hall was focused on the six first years and sensing confrontation, Lily hauled them all away to the common room. Over breakfast Severus and Sage had received the replies to the Owls they had sent on Friday and intended to answer them.

Obviously by the responses they had been sent before the running away incident. The first was sent by an old Owl, which was the smallest owl she had ever seen, but Severus had recognised it immediately, cooing, 'Pig!'

_Dear Sage,_

_It is certainly a surprise hearing from you, but pleasant nonetheless._

_We are glad to hear that you are settling in well at Hogwarts, it took us all a while but eventually it became home for us, as we hope it will for you. Your mother has informed us of all the trouble at the school, and how Severus has saved you a few times and we laughed._

_Your friends are just like us, I won't be surprised if I'm called up to the school anytime soon to sort you all out._

Sage stopped reading here and groaned, the irony was too much.

_We hope, (or maybe not depending on the circumstances) to see you soon_

_Auntie Luna and Uncle Ron x_

The second letter was sent by a large snowy owl with brown tufts which Lily and James recognised and called over as, 'Tertia.' (A/N: Tertia is the third of a litter which Hedwig had with Errol- who are both now deceased). It was a neat piece of parchment with varied scripts on it which read;

_Sage and Scarlet, _

_Hello, how are you? Sorry to hear of your troubles at school, we hope they get better. (And if they don't Harry is going to explode get several ex-death eaters re-trialled and hopefully sentenced to…well you know). _

And Sage did know, all too well what treatment the ex-death eaters had received. Only Scrimgeor, the Minister of Magic at the time stopped the death eaters from begin 'kissed' and Harry was apparently furious at the time.

_Don't worry about Presta, Percy might be a bigoted imbecile who has no regard for family- but I don't think he'd turn Presta violent. Unless of course I'm horribly mistaken and have underestimated him. Don't worry, our Hogwarts days were spent mostly hexing Slytherin's too so nothing abnormal about that._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Love Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry_

Sage sat down and sighed, Persephone was yet to return with the reply from her muggle Grandparents and she had more detentions than everybody. Not that I don't deserve it, her conscience told her bitterly.

Having finished all her homework with Severus on Friday Sage bid her friends goodbye and headed to her parents quarters to speak with them. She knew she needed to sort out their feud and soon. As she entered the dungeons she saw her mother leaving her fathers rooms and she sped up finally calling out, 'Mum.'

Hermione flinched as she heard Sage's desperate voice. She turned round slowly and Sage walked up to her, shoulders hunched and head down. Sage reached her and looked up, taking the venom out of her pocket and holding it out.

Hermione's heart violently flipped. Here was her usually confident and strong willed daughter giving up the venom, and with tears streaming down her face. Sage was shaking frailly and looked ill. Her usually bouncy hair was matted and her clothes were ruffled.

Sage opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she found she couldn't. After trying a few more times she shook her head sadly at her mother who gripped her shoulder in understanding.

They walked to Draco's office and Sage knocked on the door weakly. After he click of a heel and a few footsteps the door opened and her father stood before her.

Sage raised her head to look at him, fear evident in her eyes and she blinked back tears and gulped. Taking heavy breaths she tried to speak and eventually croaked out, 'I'm sorry,' before collapsing on the floor in the doorway.

Her father picked her up and brought her in, with Hermione behind who closed and warded the door. Sage was brought back to consciousness and began to splutter.

'Father, Mother….' She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'I'm so sorry, and I know I was stupid and careless and shouldn't have even started the plan but I was scared and I know that's not an excuse but I shouldn't have lead my friends into danger. I should have told you and let you get on with it but instead I took matters into my own hands and utterly messed up.'

Draco was stunned at Sages outburst, he had expected her to be furious at him, cursing and screaming, but instead there Sage was, like a weak infant bawling her eyes out.

'It was Scarlet who made me realise,' she admitted, 'She's never been so mad at me, and I realised I can't be mad at you because I never should have had them thoughts in my head and…' Sage stopped mid-breath and closed her eyes.

'Dad,' she asked tentatively, 'Dad, can you ever forgive me? I was the most dense person in the world to have blamed you and I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't imagine not having you as a dad and…what was I thinking?' she cried.

Hermione was alarmed, her daughter was having a nervous, mental breakdown and seemed to be struggling for breath. Draco seemed concerned too so he told Sage to lie down and summoned her a glass of water to which she shrieked, 'NO! Please father, please say you'll forgive me, please don't disown me I know I've been appalling but please, I'll do anything!'

Hermione intervened, 'Sage dear, calm down. You're hyperventilating and it's unsafe. You need to breathe darling, come on Sage breathe. Deep breaths…'

'Draco, she's heating up! Fetch Severus, please! Tell him to bring some sort of restorative potion, a calming potion, anything!' Hermione cried frantically.

Draco flooed Professor Snape's quarters and was back within minutes accompanied by a wide-eyed Professor Snape who had with him several draughts.

'She's just gone unconscious again,' said Hermione worriedly. 'Severus have you any idea what is wrong with her?'

'She's unstable, she's had a huge mental shock and her defences are down. Her immune system is failing her and she is weak from all the exercise. That dreamless sleep did nothing for her.'

'I've never seen her like that,' Draco whispered, 'she was so weak, so unbalanced. I'm surprised how she came down here, how did her friends not notice?'

'You know what she can be like Draco. She can keep herself away from others, hide something deep, she probably was okay when she left and became worse as she got closer to us, to confrontation.'

'She gave me the venom.' Hermione added in a murmur, 'I can't believe she had it in her, she gave it up to me…just like that.'

Draco crossed over the room as they watched their daughter being tended to by Professor Snape. Hermione sniffled quietly and Draco closed his eyes and prayed.

'Please, please let Sage be okay.'


	14. Happiness is the Key to Friendships

Chapter 14: Happiness is the Key to Friendship

Groggily, Sage opened her eyes half expecting to see the bright light of the hospital wing shining familiarly down at her, but it was not so. She prised open her eyelids and everything came into focus, she was in a dimly lit room with an extinct fire. She was on a large double bed, which she recognised as her parents bed and sleeping on the chair next to her was,

'Pro-Professor Snape?'

Sage was bewildered; her DADA professor had been resting in the armchair next to her parent's bed and had seemingly looked after her while she was unconscious.

'Yes. Yes girl now tell me, how are you feeling?'

'Slightly dizzy,' she admitted, 'Got a headache, nothing else though'

'Hmm that's expected, what about Nausea? Indigestion? Anything else?' he probed, noting her symptoms on some parchment.

Sage shook her head slowly and closed her eyes wincing. With a shot, Professor Snape whipped his hand up and pressed it to her forehead. 'Feverish,' he noted seriously.

'Professor, why are you here?' Sage asked smally.

'Because Malfoy, it is I and not Madam Pomfrey who is more qualified in this area and, Madam Pomfrey is busy looking after your sister and some Ravenclaw sixth years who had a fight.'

'More qualified sir? I thought Madam Pomfrey was the nurse?'

'She is, but I am not a nurse Miss Malfoy. I am qualified in Psychology, and aswell as my Potions Master, am qualified to diagnose mental problems.'

'You think I'm mental?'

'You, me, you're parents, most Slytherin's and every Gryffindor to pass through these halls,' he agreed, 'Nothing personal.'

Sage was thoughtful as she answered his questions and when he was finished he turned to her, half seriously and exclaimed, 'Now I'll ship you off to St Mungo's, I hear there's a few beds free near Gilderoy Lockhart.'

'No Professor! You don't think I'm mental do you?' Sage pleaded.

'Miss Malfoy it was a jest, I think you had a bit of a shock to you're mental system when your sibling shouted at you, maybe a small bout of depression. You should feel back to normal within a few days.'

'Yessir, thanks.'

'You won't be thanking me when I set you a huge essay on the uses of the Shrivelfig tomorrow.'

Shaking her head in amusement, Sage headed to her parents study and noted it was still the evening, and that she must have been asleep for only a few hours. When entering, her mother rushed over and pushed her into a chair while her father conjured some sandwiches and Pumpkin juice.

'You've missed dinner,' her father said matter-of-factly, 'and there's no chance we're having you go down to the Kitchens.'

'It'd be more work for the poor house-elves anyway,' Hermione mumbled to herself, causing Draco to throw his head back and laugh at his wives mutterings.

'Mum, Dad, we need to talk about…stuff,' Sage finished lamely.

'Indeed we do,' scoffed Draco, 'Right then, what about this plan of yours?'

'Not happening is it?' she shot, before hanging her head and saying, 'The venom was part of it and we can't do without it.'

'Good.'

'What else did you have planned Sage?' Hermione pressed.

'We called them master, and lady; I think Severus even said the word spiffing.'

'So you made it sarcastic?'

'Yeah, and when we were going to cheer for Slytherin…'

'You were going to say something like, "Support the Slytherins, or no one will" and mock them.'

'Sounds about right.'

'Good girl,' he smiled, 'I think your Godfathers sarcasm is wearing off on you.'

'And I think mum's softness and chivalry is rubbing off on you, like her love for tea and long essays.'

'Spoken like a true Snape,' her mother remarked.

Just then, Professor Snape, (henceforth named Severus) came through the door and smirked, 'What's this I hear? Mr Malfoy has failed to bring up his children and instead they are reverting to their Godfathers unholy ways?'

Sage giggled and Hermione said dryly, 'Yes Severus, we love you too.'

'I bloody hope not,' eyed Draco jokily as Sage jumped from her chair and hugged her godfather.

'Thanks for helping me Uncle Sev.' She beamed at him and sat back down while Hermione stifled a snigger and Draco snorted.

'Uncle Sev?'

'Better than Draco daddykins.' Snape retorted.

'Touché.'

And so the evening continued. Professor Snape, Hermione, Draco and Sage sat around the warm fire eating contentedly in the Malfoy quarters. Sage kept feeling thr urge to discuss the plan again but her mind was split and her conscious torn. As the chattering became mundane Sage took the chance and asked in a half-hearted voice.

'What are we going to do about the SY?'

The adults looked at her carefully, contemplating an answer before Draco said, 'You must ignore them completely, cut off all contact with them and not go anywhere alone in the castle. Us adults will search the chamber and keep you from harms way, there's no need for fret.'

Severus added, 'In classes you will be far away from the Slytherins and neither you nor you little group of Gryffindor bandits will take things into your own hands.'

Sage looked up at her Professor and said earnestly, 'I just didn't want them hurt, it was to protect you not make you mad.'

'Understandable,' he murmured, 'But at what price are you willing to pay for the safety of your family? You could be hurt, your sister has been Injured and your friends could have died in the fire.'

'That was the Slytherin's…'

'And that's exactly why you mustn't retaliate!'

'Yes. Thank you Uncle.'

'Your welcome Miss Malfoy.'

Sage left her parents rooms with Professor Snape, talking amiably with him as he walked her to the Gryffindor portrait (as asked by her mother) and when he commanded, 'Braveheart,' the Fat Lady eyed him warily and swung open her door letting Sage crawl through.

She trudged through the common room to find it empty for all except her fellow first years that had been waiting for her worriedly. 'Where have you been?' Alice exclaimed as she claimed the sofa ad sank into it.

'My parents….' Sage answered vaguely, waving her hand as if to explain everything.

'But you've been gone for ages!' Sirius sighed exasperatedly.

'A few hours, that's all,' she replied shortly, nuzzling her arm into the crook of the sofa.

James snickered, 'Sev was all ready to send a search party out for you.'

She looked up, 'Really?'

Severus nodded and flushed before Lily whacked him around the head with a cushion and said, 'Sage having a talk doesn't make you disappear for ages; you've been gone well over eight hours!'

Sage mumbled something inaudible and buried her head further into the couch. Severus prodded her and said sternly, 'Sage Malfoy you tell us where you've been right now or face punishment of death by tickling.'

Sirius' eyes lit up and James smiled mischievously. Sage rose up hesitantly and mumbled, 'I had an accident, okay?'

'But you've been declared fit by the nurse!' cried Alice in a fit.

'Not…Physical.'

Lily warned the boy's off and took Sage's hand in hers, 'Mental, Sage?'

Nodding slightly, Sage sighed and stressed out, 'I've been unwell but I should be okay within a few days, please don't go all mad and everything about it. It's over alright?'

'Sage we want to know what's happened so we can help you,' Severus said smally, 'we want to help you.'

With apprehension Sage explained that she'd had a slight breakdown and went on to explain about her evening with Professor Snape and her parents.

Sirius was giggling about the Professor Snape and the phrase, 'Uncle Sev' while Severus, Lily and Alice had their hands clenched and were biting their lips nervously.

'Sage, I can't believe you his that from us!' Lily sighed angrily, 'I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us!'

'I do trust you Lily; I just didn't want to burden you.' Sage admitted quietly.

Lily laughed hollowly, 'My dad is the boy-who-lived and my friends are the object of hatred and are being subjected to harm, we are all burdened Sage and nothing can stop that.'

James followed on, 'Lily's right sage, by not telling us it breaks the group down the middle and we can't afford to have mistrust within our group while fighting the Slytherin's.'

Sirius chanted in agreement, only to be 'ssshed' by Alice who didn't want to awaken the other years.

'From now on, we have no secrets from each other. We are all open with everyone and we do our best to help each other,' Severus demanded. He outstretched his hand into the middle of their circle and Sirius placed his hand on top while saying, 'Agreed. No more secrets.'

Alice hesitantly put her hand on top and nodded firmly, James and Lily following in suit. All eyes rested on Sage and she put her hand forward, only to have it gripped by Severus' other hand and placed on top, his eyes linking with hers, almost pleading.

'No more secrets,' she whispered, and was enclosed in a group hug, trying to push away the tears from her eyes.

The next morning Sage awoke with her mind clear of all confusion. Alice and Lily were still getting up and they met the boys in the common room after having a long shower each to reflect on the week.

In the Great Hall Sage made herself a plate high of pancakes and dug in, leaving her fellow Gryffindor's bewildered. James asked her if anything was wrong and she gave him a smile, 'No James, Everything is right.'

Lessons sailed by smoothly, and Sage could not conceal her grin when after making a perfect Shrivelfig solution, (she received an 'O' and positively glowed with excitement) which would calm and clear the mind of the drinker for up to 24 hours. Even Alice managed an acceptable, while James, Lily, Sirius and Severus all received 'E's' for their concoctions, ('didn't I tell you to add the Powdered Bicorn Horn after the potion had simmered, not before Weasley?' Professor Snape had snapped half-heartedly.)

Exempt from the Potions essay, Sage had contained the urge to gloat to her Godfather, (Uncle Sev) and merely given him a smirk as she left the classroom.

Dinner was a happy affair; Claudio had swooped down just after the food had disappeared with a note from her mother.

_Sage,_

_Your father and I were very pleased to hear from your rather annoyed Uncle that you managed to create a perfect Shrivelfig solution today in less than forty minutes. As expected we are told you are exempt from the homework and Professor Snape is claiming that you did it purposely to annoy him because he had told you to expect a nasty essay on Shrivelfig._

_Obviously I told him that his claims are nonsense and that you know the uses of a Shrivelfig like the back of your hand. Keep up the good work, your father says he's never been so amused by your godfather's mutterings._

_Mum x_

Grinning, Sage petted Claudio and let him have some juice from her goblet. He flew off back to the owlery and Sage had a sudden thought. Where was Persephone? The owl had been gone for two day's now and usually a reply would have been sent by now.

Persephone was by no means a slow owl and Sage became worried, she gave her mum a quick nod and walked out of the hall to her friends.

Telling her friends about Persephone's absence sparked a rage within Severus she would never had thought possible. It seemed he had a great love for animals as he kept going over all the things what could have happened to Persephone.

Lily seemed less concerned, and advised Sage to tell her mother if Persephone didn't arrive by the following evening. James and Alice agreed, while Sirius sat in a daze, trying to work out how long an owl should take. 'Speed equals distance over time,' could be heard from his mumblings and Sage smiled. Only Siri would use a muggle method to figure out how long and owls journey would take.

Talk of a Halloween party in the common room was floating around and soon a Auburn haired third year approached James, Lily and Severus. 'Hi Sev,' she smiled.

'Hullo Risa,' Severus replied carefully, after all you could never be caught unawares with the daughter of Fred and Angelina Weasley.

'Sev, I know your friends have the map and we need it for the Halloween party, for the butterbeer and firewhiskey. Could we borrow it?'

James and Lily looked sideways at each other, they were hesitant to lend the marauders map over to anyone, but decided on a compromise.

'Tell you what, we will go and get the butterbeer and firewhiskey from Hogsmeade if you can give us the order and rough amount. We'll go halves on the cash if, and only if the party is for all years.'

Risa grinned, 'You guys strike a hard deal. But sure that's cool, I'll just ask Izzy because he's in charge of getting the supplies.'

Risa skipped away and cornered and tanned boy in about his fifth year, who rolled his eyes and came over with Risa to speak to them.

'Yeah, Yeah alright then, we need about 100 Butterbeer's and 50 Firewhiskey's. I've already got the sweets.'

'From his dad,' Risa snickered. 'Uncle George sent him all their new tester products in bulk. Between us we must have half of Weasley Wizard Wheezes new stock.'

Sage, Sirius and Alice had come over and joined the group looking for an explanation. James quickly told them about going to Hogsmeade when Alice shrieked, 'NO JAMES!'

'What's wrong…Alice?' Risa asked kindly.

Alice went red and huffed, 'WE-ARE-NOT-ALLOWED-OFF-SITE-JAMES-POTTER-AND-IT-WOULD-DO-YOU-GOOD-TO-REMEMBER-THAT-AFTER-WE-JUST-LOST-260-POINTS!'

'It was you? We knew it was some younger years who lost the points but you lot?' Izzy asked wide eyed. 'What did you do to get that?'

Sirius grinned sheepishly, 'We ran away and flew down to some muggle coastal village.'

Sage looked at him pained before turning to James, 'I'm not going you stop you James, but just don't break too many rules.'

'I planned to ask for you help actually Sage, along with Sev, Lily, Siri and Alice.'

'What about you're…cousins?'

'Yeah they are my cousins, Sev's too. They are coming; we might need them for the firewhiskey.'

'But we bought all the firewhiskey last week, shouldn't you get away with it.'

'We bought three cases a few days ago, I doubt he'll sell us that much. It's the amount what matters to the owner not the age limit.'

'I daresay,' said Izzy, 'That if Risa went with you rather than Risa and I, you wouldn't mind?'

'I dunno,' grinned James cheekily, 'It might be hard to carry all that stuff…'

'I'll pay your half then, we'll pay for it all if you buy it and bring ti back.'

'Deal.'

'Deal.'

It took some time to bring Alice around, even Sage who had her doubts about breaking the furiously set rules tried to persuade Alice that this was the bit of fun they needed, to take a break from all the stress.

'Okay,' Alice agreed after a while, 'Tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade.'

_A/N:_

_Risa Weasley is the daughter of Fred and Angelina._

_Izzy (Isaac) Weasley is the son of George and Katie._

_Risa means-'laughing one'_

_Izzy means- 'He will laugh'_

_Rather suitable for the kids of Fred and George: D_

_Please R+R, I've many ideas for this Fic and its going to be novel length methinks: D_


End file.
